Uzumaki Inc book 1: Sekirei Project
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: In the modern day world, Shinobi still roam around, tending to the shadows and secrets. Accept for the Uzumaki clan who have an empire of Shinobi business. Seen as one of the biggest, most charitable and slightly humble companies of the world, Uzu Inc has major bank, since they accept special kind of missions...S-rank Missions. And the Sekirei project is one of those missions.
1. Assignment

**Hello, Saito here. So I gave it some thought, and I realized that I never came up with a modern Naruto story. Well it's time to rectify that as I will be making a series of stories that deal with modern anime and shit, and it will all tie into each other.**

**Now this beginning intro belongs to Kenchi618, I give him full credit, so don't bitch at me.**

**So this story will be Sekirei, and the next is an unknown. So get ready…**

* * *

**Uzumaki Inc book 1: Sekirei project**

**Chapter one: Assignment**

The ninja. Practitioners of the more clandestine aspects of combat such as sabotage, espionage, infiltration, and assassination. Formidable in open combat, capable of going head-to-head with their contrasting contemporaries in the samurai.

And much like the samurai, their time in the annals of Japanese history came and went, with only small schools of ninjutsu here and there surviving, much like the art of swordsmanship that had dwindled to a specifically small amount of serious practitioners that live and die by their craft.

Yes, their time in the annals of Japanese history had passed them by. The last gasp of ninja relevancy went out the door over a comparatively swift period of around twenty years after Commodore Matthew Perry forced Japan to open itself up to the rest of the world in the 1850s. Japan became 'westernized'.

But then again so did the ninja.

While many other clans died out or faded away into obscurity, others banded together when they found themselves without masters and use in a country that had little use for their original purpose any longer. Those that banded together took note of the outside world and extended their reach farther than most people would ever come to know and live to tell of.

From all corners of the globe the ninjas resided and recruited, belonging to the one great clan that trained them. First generation ninjas would have children that would then be trained as ninjas before they were returned to them to continue living average lives, and so on and so forth, living amongst the regular people until they were called upon to act. Then they would once more return to their normal lives.

The clan was no modern fighting force, numbers only hovering around 1000 at its strongest, but they were specialized warriors, sticking closely to their traditions but still adapting to the times.

While there were still very few entire families that were still ninjas as remnants from the era gone by, first generation ninjas for the last one-hundred years were taken in by recruiters out of extremely young orphans or runaways willing to accept the offer. But they were so young it could be borderline perceived as exploitation.

Any generation past a first generation ninja would live with their parents until the age of five, when they would be sent to the island of origin to train underneath the masters there. Parents would be allowed to see their children twice a year and on birthdays until the ninja-in-training came of age at fifteen where they would be sent back to their families. Those without families would be sent out into the world to go it alone and live normal civilian lives.

However as time passed, the strict rules of the ninja were tiring and the large body of shinobi started to break up, forming their own clans instead of just one big clan; teaching their clansmen what they know about being a Shinobi, so the cycle could continue on. The main focus of this story, is on one of the very first clans who broke away from the grand clan of Konoha, the Uzumaki.

**XXX**

A young man of 16 maybe 17 years old sighed as he exited the elevator. The man wore a professional black business suit with a orange tie, the spiral symbol of the Uzumaki imprinted on the tie. As he walked by the main secretary desk, the woman behind it blushed a bit at seeing the handsome man.

He possessed wavy, messy, spiky golden sun-kissed blond hair that was almost shoulder length. His bangs laid against his forehead, almost reaching his sky blue black vertical slit eyes. The man stands at 6'3, and seemed to be still growing. His skin was light tint of tan to it, three whisker like marks on his cheeks. His fangs jutted out of his upper lip, giving him a sort of animalistic vibe.

Through the suit, the woman could see his well-built physique. He had the lean muscular body of a swimmer or runner; his face possessing no baby fat what so ever since it was chiseled a bit.

The man pushed through the closed wooden double doors, walking into the head conference room. Inside was a long somewhat wide table with about 5 maybe 6 chairs on each side, and one on the ends. Every chair was filled besides one, and everyone had a either suit or business dress on.

Behind the woman sitting on the far end was a smart board. Implanted in the table in the position where everyone sat was the more recent version of the Windows tablet.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto," The woman who sat on the far end greeted with a small smile. The blond man known as Naruto gave an unconcerned wave as he sat down and signed into his tablet. "Alright, now that everyone is here we can begin,"

Naruto looked up, putting himself in a comfortable position as he studied everyone in the room. First was the red headed woman who was talking, she wore a dark brown business dress which complimented her bust and curves. This was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Glancing to the person left of her was another woman who had dark blue almost black hair. She had slightly pale skin with onyx eyes, this was his 'Aunt' or to be specific his mothers best friend, Mikoto Uchiha.

On the Kushina's right sat a man who was pale but had vibrant red hair that was shoulder length. He looked almost sickly but not quite. This was his uncle so to speak, Nagato Uzumaki.

Glancing around, he pinpointed that Gaara, Samui, Kurotsuchi, Shikamaru were present, sitting on the left side with Mikoto. On the right side sat Kakuzu, Ben Kenobi, Padme Amidalla were present too.

He, Kushina, Mikoto and Nagato were the heads of Uzumaki inc. the others just played big parts in the company subjects. Gaara was in control of making handling important documents and keeping up with public. Samui was in control of training new employess to become Uzu shinobi. Kurotsuchi was the spy of the company, making sure to keep up with other big clan companies, mainly Iwa.

Shikamaru was the strategist of the company, in charge of making sure Uzu inc. was taking the right steps. His department was the one you call for customer service etc. Kakuzu, was the one in charge financially. He made sure bills, payments were paid, loans were given, and that the company funding was in a stable place.

Ben was the ambassador of this part of the company, traveling in the area where this company was stationed to politic and such. Padme was the senator of the company, she usually accompanied Ben, and if she wasn't she was Kushina's assistant.

Back, to him and the other heads. Uzumaki inc was a very big Shinobi company and were world wide. Unlike every other shinobi company who kept their shinobi status on the down low, Uzu inc did no such thing. They were known for being a mercenary company, and took almost any mission that held any mission that was not complete bullshit.

And since they were known for what they did, they got more business than other companies. The only companies that rivaled them somewhat, were Uchiha inc. and Namikaze inc. The CEO of Uchiha was Mikoto's youngest son, Sasuke who was also Naruto's rival/friend. The CEO of Namikaze inc. was Kushina's ex-husband and Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze.

The reason to why his mother and father have two different rivaling companies is a long story. The short version is because he stepped up to the place where his father was ignoring, and that was taking care of Kushina.

Anyway, Mikoto was the in charge of the company in Germany, while Nagato was in charge in France. Naruto and Kushina were the head CEO's of the company, and they were in charge in almost everywhere else. However stationed in different parts of the world. It just so happened that this base in Japan was HQ, which meant when they were available to, the heads would come here for the meetings.

Naruto was stationed in Japan and in the united states, though he preferred to be in the latter base. It was strange seeing he adopted lots of their customs and enjoyed it. But that was for another time. As he was now paying attention to Kushina.

"So, now time to talk about our mission assignments," Kushina stated as she sat down with a sigh. She looked over to Shikamaru who gave a tiring sigh but stood anyway and took out his own remote and controlled the smart board.

"Alright so, as of this month there have been only a couple of missions that rolled in for us. We have a couple actually in Japan, ranging from SS rank to A rank," Shikamaru informed with a bored look. "One of these missions has to deal with a company that seems to be rising quite quickly, MBI,"

"MBI? What do they have to do with anything?" Kurotsuchi asked with a raised brow. Shikamaru clicked on the file to open it giving the details his department had gathered.

"Apparently, the CEO of the company, Minaka Hiroto has decided to host a game in Japan's capital city, Shinto Teito. He calls it, the 'Sekirei plan'," Shikamaru explained, earning blank looks from the others and he nodded in agreement.

"What exactly is this…'Sekirei plan'?" Nagato asked carefully. Shikamaru scrolled down and continued to speak.

"From what we gathered, this 'Sekirei plan' is a tournament of sorts. There isn't much about it yet seeing as it has only started a few weeks ago. Apparently, this is a Sekirei," Shikamaru clicked a button and a picture of a woman that had an incredible bust and wide hips with only a small waist appeared.

Everyone narrowed their eyes, having their own set of thoughts. Kurotsuchi and Padme looked down at their own bust to see that they weren't even as half as big as the woman in the picture. Naruto studied the picture before his eyes were directed back to Shikamaru.

"I have taken this information to our science department to find out Sekirei, are not human. They are supernatural beings that have a similar genetic code to humans," Shikamaru paused as Gaara spoke up in his monotone voice.

"Can they use chakra like Shinobi?" his answer was a shake of the head.

"No, but their energy use is similar to chakra. Meaning they can not use jutsu like Shinobi. Now, apparently, these Sekirei are destined to forge a bond with their destined one, their Ashakabi. The sekirei follow their Ashakabi no matter what, they follow every order despite if their Ashikabi is a bad person," Shikamaru continued.

"What is up with the number?" Kushina voiced as she noticed the number at the corner of the picture. Shikamaru answered her question not to long after.

"We deduced that either the number is some kind of rank of strength, or when they were released from MBI's labs. As of now this is all we have of this…mission, as our client handed only this much," The man shrugged.

"That brings me to ask this question, who exactly is the client, and what is the mission?" Mikoto demanded in her calm tone. Shikamaru clicked his remote a few times before coming up to the mission details page.

"The mission is to participate in the game and try to win to shut down MBI…for good. The reward is more than enough to be considered an S-rank, considering whoever accepts may lose their life. The client is unknown, but since the mission was sent through an email we were able to trace it back to that IP address, but that address was a fake. But after I dug myself, I found out the client is Takami Sahashi," Shikamaru said, bringing up a picture of the woman.

"Takami is Minaka's right hand man, or woman…she is the head researcher and is in charge of the Sekirei plan," The Nara concluded as he looked at the silent board.

"I'll take it," Naruto offered earning surprised looks from the others. Kushina was the first to voice her thoughts, her face contorted in worry.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? This will be your first S-rank mission, maybe you can have someone go…" she trailed off as Naruto shook his head, a calm expression on his face.

"I'll be fine by myself. I haven't gone a mission in several months and I'm getting quite bored. I'm pretty sure Yugito can handle the company in the U.S without me. After all, if I want to be in that Kage tournament I have to have at least three S-ranks under my belt. I need to get out there, I'll accept the mission," Naruto finished with a determined nod.

The others nodded in agreement, though Mikoto, Padme and Kushina still looked worried. Shikamaru merely sighed before he assigned the mission to Naruto and sent him the details of the mission.

**XXX**

Naruto walked through the work shop of Dr. Briefs as his employee's worked on different projects. It wasn't until Naruto reached the man himself, that he spoke.

"Yo," The teen waved earning the attention of the man. The good doctor looked from his blue prints and gave a smile towards Naruto while fixing his glasses.

"Ah, Naruto good to see you. I assume you are here for your blade?" The doctor asked earning a nod from Naruto. "Alright then, right this way. I just finished it last night, and I have to say it is something. It is way better than your regular katana,"

Naruto followed the scientist to a large freezer and watched it open to reveal his request in a silver case. Briefs pulled it out and set it on the table, unlocking it revealing the Muramasa sword. The blade was blood red with a silver edge. The guard was a four pointed star while the handle had a black and orange grip.

"This is High Frequency blade VT7, the latest sword weapon of modern technology. The blades cutting power is amplified ten times from the original blade," Briefs said, getting a confused look from Naruto as he never gave an original blade.

Seeing the confused look, Briefs explained, "Well I took the liberty to creating just a Katana for you from that amazing Antamantium rock you gave me. Once I finished the sword, I modified it into a high frequency blade. It's blade is indestructible and can cut through anything most likely. Not to mention, it's power can take your chakra, making it even stronger," Briefs explained with a wide grin.

Naruto was simply amazed at the piece of art held in his hands as he examined it. "And if you go against enemy Shinobi, just by cutting them, the blade will absorb their chakra, increasing it's power. You can also cut through jutsu to receive chakra as well," Briefs informed.

The blond understood, far more than impressed with Briefs handiwork, the mans creative mind was going to take him far, if the portable capsule prototypes were anything to go by. Naruto was going to put the blade into the case when he was handed a metal scabbard to sheathe the sword. Putting it away with a sounding click, Naruto held it in his hand a smirk on his lips.

"Thank you doc, this will be very helpful. I will personally make sure that your funding are increased," Naruto smiled at the man who grinned brightly before he remembered something and had the teen follow him to his desk where he pulled out a black phone.

"Here is your modified phone," the man said as Naruto looked confused. "Oh, I took the liberty to modify for you since you claim it's been giving you trouble with upgrading and such. What I did was take the Iphone 5s and the Galaxy four and mixed into one. So instead of 5 gigabits, it should have 13," The man explained earning another surprised look from Naruto.

"You can call anywhere, and trace back the number as long its in your phone. Not to mention you automatically get free wi-fi," Briefs chuckled as Naruto had a shit eating grin on his face. He thanked the man wholeheartedly once again before his attention was given to Briefs 17 year old daughter, Bulma.

"Oh hey Naruto! What are you doing here?" Bulma asked with a grin, causing Naruto to just raise his phone and his sword. "I see, so dad finally finished it huh, that's great,"

"Yeah, anyway, I'm late for my plane, I'll catch up with you later Bulma, thanks again Doc, I'll call my people to talk about your increase in funding," Naruto said as he kissed Bulma on the cheek and left.

**XXX**

Kushina tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her son to show up, he was late. Right behind her was her private jet, which was just about ready to take off, she had a meeting to attend to in a couple of hours in Paris.

Next time she wouldn't offer him a ride. She was no longer in her business attire, opting to wear some dark blue jeans and a short sleeved red V-neck which showed off her cleavage. Her long awaited wait was over as Naruto showed up with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a sheathed sword in his hand.

Like his mother, Naruto was out of the suit and into clothes that were more comfortable to him. He wore a black tank top with a short sleeved high collared rust orange jacket with the Uzumaki symbol stamped on the back with black Levi Strauss skinny jeans that sagged a bit but not too much considering he was wearing his belt which Kushina appreciated. For shoes he was wearing swayed black air force ones. Around his neck were Black Studio Dre Beats with orange outlining.

"About damn time! Do you know how long I've been waiting tte'bane?!" Kushina demanded earning a nonchalant wave from Naruto as they stepped into the plane. Naruto set his stuff in one seat and sat across from his mother as the door closed and the plane got ready for take off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kushina asked quietly, causing Naruto to look up from his MacBook air. "I mean, you could at least have back up. I'm sure Gaara or even someone from your fraccion would mind going with you…"

"You make it sound as if I can't do this on my own. This is not my first mission, Kaa-san, I can handle myself. I will come back," Naruto stated earning a frown from the woman.

"Yes but…I'm just worried for you. You are the only thing I have left, and I don't want to lose you. This is an S-rank mission, which means the chances of losing your life is even higher than an A-rank mission. I just want to make sure you are very careful," Kushina said.

"I will Kaa-san, don't worry so much. It's just not you I promising to come back too, but Padme-chan, Kuro-chan and Mikoto-chan as well. I'll be fine, and if I need help I'll make sure to call," Naruto smiled. Kushina nodded, though she still didn't feel much better.

Naruto noticed it causing him to put away his laptop and wave for her to come over. A light blush on her cheeks, Kushina came and sat in Naruto's lap, allowing him to hold her. Since she couldn't help her self she kissed Naruto lovingly, wanting to get as much time as she probably could.

This one of the many things you should know about the Shinobi of the modern world. Incest, Polygamy, all that is allowed and not frowned upon unlike it is in the rest of the world. Since Shinobi are the only ones that can actually use their large chakra reserves, they tend to mate with other Shinobi to keep it going, believe it or not, the Shinobi of the world are starting to fade.

**XXX**

Naruto sighed as he walked through a park on his way to his hotel. He could have taken a cab which would have been the shorter route, or even walked through the city, but he felt like walking through the park and enjoy the scenery.

He has only visited Shinto Teito three times, this trip being his third. The first time was to see if anything changed, while the second time was to establish business. Now while he was on buinsess, he could actually relax, which was why he took the job.

He's been working non stop, between running the company in three different countries, trying to get his Masters and making sure that his Company was safe constantly, he was tired. So he was very happy to get some kind of down time, even if was through the guise of a mission.

Naruto bopped his head to his music, listening to Tupac. He enjoyed his rap mix the most, for whatever reason it appealed to his ears far more so than heavy metal. As he continued walking he however stopped in his tracks as something caught his eye.

Turning his head, Naruto saw a woman leaning against a tree wearing some kind of lab coat that was bloody. But from the look of her, he could tell she was not injured, meaning it wasn't her blood. Reaching out with his chakra, he could feel no ill intent coming off of the woman, just sadness and emptiness.

Looking around, he saw other people ignoring her as if she wasn't there in the first place. Giving another sigh that was somewhat akin to Shikamaru's Naruto put his other arm through his sling and took off his headphones while pausing his music.

Calmly and carefully Naruto made his way over to the woman and got a better look at her. She had short messy light brown hair, and wasn't really dressed, only having the lab coat and a very short scrub on. Though no one else would notice, but he could tell she was shivering, very lightly that he nearly missed it.

With a frown, Naruto went into his bag and unsealed a black hooded poncho. He carefully discarded her lab coat with a toss and draped her with his cloak. It was then that she looked up at him, with curious dead eyes, a blank look on her face.

"Beautiful," Naruto whispered quietly, not knowing he let it slip out. And it was true, as even her depressed state could ruin her beauty. Though, he noticed the red mark on her forehead which made him narrow his eyes a bit.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked with a soft smile. The woman blinked, confused a bit. Didn't he know that she was broken? Useless? Why was he helping her?

When it looked like she wasn't going to answer, she did, her voice soft and quiet with an emotionless tone. "Ah…I am broken, cast aside. I will never find my Ashikabi…that is why I am here,"

If Naruto was surprised to find out she was a Sekirei, he didn't show it. He glanced at her forehead, figuring that meant something. He looked towards her, a frown on his lips. "What is your name?"

"…Akitsu, scrapped #7, an Ice type Sekirei," Akitsu answered him in the same dull tone. Naruto gave a small smile.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, tell me Akitsu-chan, what makes you think you are broken?" He asked her. The woman frowned deeply as she pointed to the symbol on her forehead.

"Ah…this means I am broken…I won't be able to be winged to my Ashikabi…I am useless," She told him in the same dead tone.

"I see, well Akitsu-chan, I don't think your useless. And that you should keep trying to find your Ashikabi. If you keep searching, I'm sure you will find your destined one," Naruto grinned. Akitsu unknowingly blushed lightly at Naruto's comment and his smile.

"No one would want me…I am broken. What use could I be?" Akitsu asked but it was a rhetorical question, this prompted Naruto to sigh and shake his head.

"No one is ever unwanted, Akitsu-chan. Even if you are broken, or scrapped, anyone with an ounce of humanity would be able to find something worthwhile in you. You said you're an Ice type Sekirei, that may be really helpful when needed. Though it would be stupid just to use you for that alone, but you see my point," Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"W-would you…have any use for me? Do you…see something worthwile…in me?" Akitsu asked timidly, giving Naruto's suggestion a chance. He was so nice to her, and kind, maybe he could be her Ashikabi.

Naruto smiled brightly and the woman could feel the warmth it gave. "If you would have me, I would love to be your Ashikabi, Akitsu-chan," The blond said. Akitsu grey eyes shined a bit, gaining some hope.

"Y-you won't abandon me?" She asked, earning a shake of the head from Naruto who could hear the desperate tone.

"Of course not, I will be your Ashikabi and will never abandon you, that's a promise of a lifetime, and Naruto Uzumaki never breaks his promises," Naruto grinned. Akitsu blushed lightly again before nodding to herself.

"Ah…then I shall be your Sekirei forever, Naruto-sama," Akitsu declared softly as she brought Naruto's head to her level so she could kiss him deeply. Naruto was surprised but didn't reject the kiss, accepting it wholeheartdly.

However, he could feel his chakra and another source of energy being pulled from him. He wanted to snatch it back and hold on to it, but allowed to go to see where it went. But a few moments later the energy ran into a block, and the image of Akitsu's symbol popped into his head.

Naruto pulled away and looked at her symbol specifically while Akitsu regained her breath quietly. His eyes narrowed before he helped Akitsu up and initated the second kiss himself. Naruto allowed the energy to flow once more, but this time he amplified it.

Though it was somewhat difficult, he was able to break past the wall. And like a dam, Akitsu energy released fully, mixing with his own, offically bonding them as Ashikabi and Sekirei. Ice blue wing spirtual wings came forth out of the Sekirei's back and continued to grow as the kiss went on.

Akitsu actually started to moan as she felt her energy release from her. She never felt so wonderful and free before, was this the feeling other Sekirei received when finding their Ashikabi? If so, it was completely spectacular.

Naruto released her from the kiss, a smile on his lips. He watched Akitsu slowly open her eyes, pure happiness in her grey orbs. "Sekirei #07, Akitsu the Ice Sekirei. May the ice of my contract freeze my Ashikabi's enemies,"

The blond glanced around to see that the park was now covered in Ice making him chuckle a bit. Looking at his first Sekirei, Naruto kissed her forehead, earning a soft smile from the woman.

"Let's go, Akitsu-chan," Naruto said offering his arm. Akitsu grabbed and held it to her, tight, a smile still on her lips.

"Hai, Naruto-sama,"

**XXX**

"Um Ma'am, we have a problem," one of the researcher employees said as he called over his boss. Takami Sahashi sighed as she walked over to the employee to see what the deal was.

"What is it?" She asked gruffly, not in the mood for bullshit. The employee cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Well it seems the 'scrapped' number #07 Akitsu has been winged," The man said earning wide eyes from Takami, who slammed her hands on the table.

"WHAT?! How is that possible?! Who winged her?" The woman demanded, thinking of a million possibilities. However none of them seem plausible. Her eyes widened even further when she saw the image of one Naruto Uzumaki.

She knew exactly who he was, hell who didn't?! Even the employee was beyond shocked at this point. Naruto Uzumaki is the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, Uzumaki Inc., the mercenary or Shinobi company. He is conisdered a genius and prodigy child considering he is only 16 years old and runs a worldly known buisness and is currently owning a bachleors degree and on the track for his masters.

So it was completely shocking to know that such a high profiled teenager, was participating in Minaka Hiroto's stupid mad game. Though everyone else was clueless to why, Takami wasn't if the look on her face was any indincation.

Couldn't they have sent someone who wasn't as known as Naruto? Maybe a scrub? This would surely put Naruto on Minaka's puppet list. Great, just great.

"Send out the Dicpline squad. Minaka will no doubt want those two for questioning. There orders are to bring them in, relatively unharmed, and they can not die…under no circumstances," Takami stressed. The employee nodded before sending out an email for it to be done.

Giving one last look to the image, Takami left to speak with Minaka. When she entered his office she found that he was stupidly standing at the edge of the building, gazing over the city…probably thinking he was some kind of god.

"Baka, come in here," Takami ordered. Minaka turned around with a grin and walked in.

"What can I do for you Takami-chan?!" The man asked cheerfully. Takami rolled her eyes before speaking.

"I just received news that scrapped #7 is no longer…scrapped. She has been winged," Takami stated earning a surprised look from Minaka who chuckled, getting somewhat serious.

"Has she now? Well good for her, who is the luck fellow who has done so?" Minaka wondered. Takami glanced away before looking back.

"Naruto Uzumaki," was his answer. This now totally threw him for a loop as he never expected a Shinobi no less to participate in his plan. But Naruto Uzumaki? That was a big deal, so big he feared the idea of it.

Though MBI was rising fast, they were still a mere bug under Uzu inc's shoe. Which meant, if Naruto didn't like what was going on, he could easily get rid of MBI with a blink of an eye, and that scared him the most.

"I assume you know how serious this matter is and have decided to bring him in?" Minaka asked in serious tone which was almost unheard of. Takami nodded, she needed to check on Akitsu anyway, just in case.

"Yes, I sent the displine squad out, and gave them orders not to kill him," Takami replied earning a snort from Minaka.

"If they could even try, he is a Shinobi after all. And while this game will be more exciting with his particpance, it can also pose as a major problem," Minaka sighed before Takami left him to his thoughts. Returning back to his perch, he looked over the city, a frown on his face.

"What is your reason for being here, Uzumaki?"

**XXX**

"Um…did I hear you right?" The receptionist asked, staring dumbly at Naruto with Akitsu by his side. The blond shook his head, pulling out a black card.

"Yes, I want to rent out the double roomed Presidental royal sweet for about 2 to four months, hopefully this trip won't last that long," Naruto muttered to himself. The woman merely blinked, accepting the card that no doubt had shit loads of money.

"I.D please," the woman asked, gaining a Naruto's I.D in her hand. She examined it thoroughly, which made Naruto raise a brow. As far as he knew, his I.D was perfectly fine, considering it was Dr. Briefs who created it for him. The age said he was 19, when in reality he was 16 turning 17 in a few months. He had multiple I.D's for multiple countries so he could do what he pleased.

After a few moments, he was handed back his own items along with two sets of room keys. Pocketing all the materials, Naruto received the bill a frown on his lips. The receptionist took a hidden joy to see that frown, he probably was over his head and realized he couldn't afford it.

"You typed my last name wrong," Naruto pointed out. Instead of one U in his first name there was two. The woman left eye twitched as she printed out another bill for him, this time correctly. Naruto nodded as he looked it over before signing and handing it back to her.

"Thank you for your service," Naruto smiled lightly before he and Akitsu walked off.

"Ah…Naruto-sama, how much was that bill?" Akitsu asked quietly, still clinging tight to him. Naruto shrugged, a blank look on his face.

"It was good 1 mill or so, nothing much," Naruto muttered. Akitsu paused a bit but regained her bearings, guessing her master was completely loaded. Once they reached the 20th floor, which was the top, Naruto wasn't too surprised to see only two doors. It was probably rare that people could afford the suite anyway.

Fishing out the room key, Naruto slid it into the slot. Waiting only a moment, he opened the door and walked in. Akitsu was inwardly surprised at the luxiorous spacious room. From entering the door, on the right was the media room with the bar a few feet away from it within the same area.

The two turned to the left, walking through the short hallway to come in contact with the lounge that was in the far right corner of the room, the living room which was on the far left corner of the room, the dining room which was in between each other with a Black Piano to the side, near the lounge.

Straight ahead from the dining room was a full kitchen which included 5 cabinets, a large fridge, a stove oven, a microwave, dishwasher, a large sink with two sides, and a washing and drier that was a few feet away from the kitchen. There was a high counter holding the sink, allowing people to sit in a high chair and eat on the high counter if they so chose.

Behind the dining area, was an arcadia door for a balcony to see the bay and ocean. Beside the kitchen, on the left side was a powder room, including a toilet.

Naruto set his bag on one of the couches in the lounge and walked with his sekirei to explore more of the room. Taking a left from the powder room were a set of double doors which Naruto opened, entering another hallway. Taking a left, he came in contact with the master bathroom. There was a large bathtub, big enough to fit two grown people straight across from them. Taking a right, Naruto saw the toilet had its own room of sorts with a sink.

Staring straight ahead he saw the door that lead to the Sauna room and the large double sink counter. On the other side of the bathtub was the Vichy shower, big enough to fit four people to the max. Lastly was the second arcadia door which led to the balcony.

Exiting the bathroom, Naruto walked straight down the hallway, finally entering the master bedroom. The bed was a surprisingly triple sized queen sized bed, making him wonder why it was that big. His bed at home was just a regular queen size. It was strange, but it would do.

He glanced to the large plasma screen tv embedded into the wall in the corner, before seeing the open door which possessed the Jacuzzi that would fir four people. He went over to the closet which was spacious, something he liked, considering he liked clothes.

Glancing to Akitsu, he saw that she was looking around still, slightly amazed by what she was seeing. Naruto chuckled before they left the room, since there was still more to explore. He found out right next to the lounge was a rood that led to the Presidential suite studio.

It contained a large desk, with two king size beds, another bathroom that contained a two person bathtub and shower, and another arcadia door to the balcony.

"I'm impressed, reminds me of where I usually stay. Alright, time for a plan," Naruto muttered as he turned to his Sekirei who held his gaze with her aloof one. Naruto eyed her dressed attire for a few moments before nodding to himself.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is get you some clothes but you cant' continue walking in public like that. So I'll lend you a pair of pants, and you can keep the jacket on, till we get you some new clothes," Naruto stated.

"Ah…yes Naruto-sama," Akitsu nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled before he went to his bag, pulling out a couple of scrolls. Unrolling one, Naruto unsealed it's contents before choosing a pair of dark blue jeans, handing them to Akitsu.

The woman accepted it and started to put them on, causing Naruto to raise a brow. "Ne, Akitsu-chan, where are your panties?" he questioned. Akitsu blinked before checking and shaking her head, a small blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Ah…I forgot," Naruto blinked before shrugging, that was on the list anyway. Once she was ready, she hooked onto his arm and allowed him to lead.

**XXX**

"_Mothafucka never loved us, fucker never loved us~ Worst behavior_," Naruto rapped quietly, bopping his head to his music while he waited for Akitsu to finish shopping. On the ground beside him were about four bags of clothes, considering they have already been to two different stores, this being their third.

At the first store, Naruto helped her pick the things she would have liked to wear, but by the second store, he allowed her and whoever worked their to do the shopping. And that what was exactly going on now, as instead of shirts, pants and a couple of skirts, Akitsu was going for complete outfits now. They still needed to visit a lingerie store for underwear, though Akitsu refused to wear a Bra of any kind, saying it felt tight against her chest.

Naruto had no problems with that, he didn't mind if Akitsu wanted to be nearly completely naked. She was fine with her body, and he was perfectly fine with her body. Hell he didn't care if she wore panties or not, it was her prerogative.

"Ah…what do you think, Naruto-sama?" his sekirei asked quietly, prompting him to take off his headphones and pay attention. She came out wearing a modified Kimono, which made him stare a bit.

Both top and bottom were white, the color blending well with her pale skin the bottom was a skirt that wrapped around her hips and accentuated her curves and long legs; and fell to her ankles, exposing more skin as it went further down to where her shins and ankles were exposed in the front. The top was similar to a yukata top and it had flowing sleeves that hid her hands but the resemblance ended there.

Akitsu's chest was put on display as the top wrapped around her stomach, but flared out once it reached her breasts and split to barely hang off her shoulders. Across her chest was a length of chain that held the top close just enough to be borderline decent, though the tops and inner parts of her breasts were out for display.

And like he figured, she wasn't wearing a bra. Finishing the look was a black obi and a second length of chain that wrapped around her neck twice before falling to disappear between her breasts. Adoring her feet were a simple pair of heeled sandals.

A smile adorned his lips, as he gave her a compliment which made her blush a bit, enjoying being praised by her master. "Is there anything else you need?" Akitsu gave a thoughtful look before shaking her head. "Cool, lets go ring this stuff up," Naruto said, picking up the other bags and taking the two bags that were beside his Sekirei.

The clerk led them to the counter, and rung up his purchases. Naruto looked at the bill, and pulled out his wallet, dropping about 9 hundred bills, telling her to keep the change. The woman was beyond elated considering she just made an extra 200 dollars.

Naruto pulled out a scroll, and sealed the bags in side before sealing the scroll into his wrist then offering his arm to Akitsu who happily took it without hesitation. "Any idea on where to go to eat? I'm sure you're hungry," Naruto suggested.

"Ah…Naruto-sama gets to pick," Akitsu allowed. The blond raised a brow before shrugging. He glanced around at the many shops they passed while walking the streets. It was then his eye caught a ramen bar which made him grin. With excitement, Naruto walked over to the bar and sat down in the middle chair, Akitsu on his right.

"Hello there what can I…Naruto?" The chef asked in disbelief, Naruto looked up to see it was a person he didn't think he would see in Shinto Teito. "It really is you! I would remember that crazy blond hair anywhere, how have you been?"

"I've been good old man, what you doing here? Is Ayame-chan with you?" Naruto asked Teuchi who shook his head with a chuckle.

"Nah, she is in America remember? She was accepted into Yale," Teuchi grinned, causing Naruto to grin as well. "All thanks to you,"

"Ah, it was no big deal, just wanted to help a friend was all," Naruto waved it off with a smile. Teuchi shook his head, already preparing Naruto's food since he knew what the blond wanted.

"It is a big deal, we weren't sure if Ayame was even going to be able to get into a college, but thanks to your hefty donation, you made that possible, and it was her dream school? We owe you a big thanks Naruto. Such a big thanks, your meal is on the house," Teuchi grinned.

"Really? Thanks old man! Akitsu-chan, what do you want?" Naruto asked his Sekirei who ordered one bowl of chicken ramen. Teuchi nodded with a grin as he went into the back to start on the order.

Naruto smiled softly, chuckling to himself till he felt Akitsu's gaze on his face though she was completely silent. Looking at her, he raised a brow and somehow knew she wanted to ask a question but was unsure if she could.

"You can ask me anything you want, you do know that right? Just speak your mind, I won't get mad," Naruto assured. Akitsu gave a light nod before speaking.

"Ah…how do you know chef-san?" she asked in her quiet tone. Naruto smirked as he glanced to Teuchi.

"The old man? We go way back, even before I was born. He's been around since my mom was just a teenager, he's basically family. My mom and I have been his most loyal customers for almost over 30 years now, he makes the best ramen next to my mom," Naruto told her.

"His daughter Ayame is a few years older than me, but she is like my big sister in a sense. When Uzumaki Inc took off, we donated a lot of money to Teuchi and Ayame so they could do lots of things with their business. But Ayame didn't have enough money to attend the colleges she really wanted, even though her grades were really good," Naruto smile widened a bit, telling the story to her.

"So when I found out I donated more than half a million so she could go to the exact school she wanted to go to, which was Yale," Naruto finished with a shrug. Akitsu, nodded in understanding, inwardly happy that her master seemed like the person to give and not want anything in return, in some cases at least.

**XXX**

"I'm glad to see you still enjoy my ramen," Teuchi grinned as he watched Naruto slurp down his third bowl. The blond gave a nod, too focused on his meal. Akitsu watched her master, with slight awe seeing as he was easily keeping up with her, considering she was on her third bowl as well. Teuchi was a really good cook.

"Ah! That hit the right spot, could go for more though," Naruto hummed to himself before he looked towards Teuchi with a grin. "Hey old man, can I get about four bowls to go? Here some seals to keep them warm, you know how to work them right?"

"Of course, it's too interesting to forget. Would you like some to go as well Akitsu-san?" Teuchi asked, earning a nod from the woman who held up two fingers. Nodding, he was about to leave when he saw two more customers walk in, one had an angry scowl on her face and the other looked bored.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku's, what can I get for ya?" Teuchi asked, with a smile. The girl with the pink hair gave a huff as she looked at the menu while the other girl with the messy gray hair gave her answer. The pink headed girl gave her answer a moment later as well.

"Alright then, one shrimp and one sushi coming right up. I'll be back with your to go Naruto," Teuchi reminded before he left. The two women blinked in surprised as they glanced to Naruto who was calmly eating his ramen. Though if one like Akitsu was really paying attention, then they would notice he was pay extremely close attention to the two women beside him.

Akitsu though, while paying attention to her master, was a bit intimidated by the two women beside her master. They were Sekirei, and not just any Sekirei, the Blue and Red Sekirei from the disciplinary squad, Haihane and Benitsubasa.

She needed to protect her master at all costs, but they didn't seem to be making a move, just watching him. Oh how she wished Teuchi would hurry so they could get the fuck up out of here.

"Alright here we go," Just in the nick of time. "Here's your to go orders. Thanks again for everything Naruto, remember your welcome at any time, you as well Akitsu-san," Teuchi smiled warmly. Naruto nodded in thanks, while Akitsu gave a light bow.

"Will do old man, take care of yourself and if you talk to Onee-chan, tell her I said Yo," Naruto grinned. Teuchi nodded in agreement as Naruto grabbed the bags and was ready to go, "Come on Akitsu-chan,"

"Hai, Naruto-sama," The Sekirei murmured. She walked extremely close by him, just in case something did go down. As they walked the street, Akitsu's guard relaxed slightly since they were putting distance between them and the shop.

However, just as she let it down a little, it was forced back up, when a fist came flying to the back of her head. But surprisingly, she subconsciously created an wall of ice behind her to protect.

It cracked a little bit from the fist impact, but didn't break. Naruto stopped his walking as he turned around and faced the two women he figured were most likely Sekirei, if the strange energy he sensed was coming from them.

"Can we help you?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. The pinked headed girl hopped on the balls of her feet in a fighting stance with her partner beside her, putting on her claws.

"Yeah, you can either come with us quietly, or be a dumbass and have us drag you by force," The red Sekirei said with a smirk. Naruto clicked his tongue, in slight interest. He liked her attitude somewhat, and her hair, not to mention she was cute, though she didn't have the same body figure like Akitsu, guess every Sekirei was different.

"Hmm…how about neither? Akitsu-chan and I have plans and you are holding us up. Get lost, I won't say it again," Naruto said with a bored calm tone. Benitsubasa bristled at his attitude and voiced her thoughts.

"Fuck you buddy! Ugh! I swear, if I could kill you, you would be dead!" Benistubasa threatened. Naruto raised an amused brow, but said nothing, glancing to the other Sekirei.

"Calm down, this guy must be something if he was able to wing a 'broken' Sekirei. We'll have to make this quick before SHE get's here," Haihane muttered. The shorter Sekirei nodded, glaring at the two.

"Apparently they didn't take my warning to heart. Akitsu-chan," Naruto called, causing her to nod and step up.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. Akitsu the Ice Sekirei, #07," The woman announced. Benitsubasa smirked as did Haihane.

"You expect us to take us on by yourself? You really are stupid. Benitsubasa, Fist type Sekirei, #105," The pink headed Sekirei introduced.

"Haihane, Weapon type Sekirei, #104," Haihane added before her partner rushed at Akitsu who raised a hand, causing spikes of ice to shoot up from the ground. Benitsubasa kicked through each of them before being stopped by a wall.

Akitsu moved from her spot to attack Haihane, while also avoiding the claws. She kneed the clawed Sekirei in the stomach before grabbing her hair and throwing her away towards the other Sekirei and shooting ice needles at them.

Naruto studied the battle intensely and carefully, wanting to see his Sekirei's battle capabilities. The Blue and Red Sekirei came to a skidding halt, glaring at Akitsu. Rushing her at the same time, Akitsu rushed back.

Benitsubasa hopped up giving a fierce spinning kick to Akitsu's head while Haihane tried clawing at her body. Though to their surprise, they kicked and sliced through ice, before being pinned down by pillars of Ice.

Pointing her hands to the sky, she created large sharp iceciles from the air and brought them down on her opponents, however right before the two were going to be impaled, they were sliced into harmless shards.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this, while Akitsu froze from fear as a large wave of bloodlust and KI was dropped on top of her. Being frozen from her fear, she was unware of the killing strike being made towards her before she was moved out of the way, thanks to her Ashikabi.

Naruto held his Akitsu bridal style in his arms, his back facing the new comer. "My my, that's quite some speed," a dark yet soft amused female voice chuckled.

"Damn, Karasuba, what are you doing here?!" Benitsubasa demanded quietly. The Black Sekirei glanced towards her partner and snorted, looking back towards Naruto who was checking on Akitsu.

'_That took real speed for him to completely avoid my strike, when he was standing over there. I wonder…_' Karasuba thought to herself as she watched Naruto who set Akitsu down.

"Naruo-sama, we must run, Karasuba is too strong for me, we will lose!" Akitsu said worriedly. Her worries were only placated as Naruto gave her a kiss on the forehead with a grin.

"You did good Akitsu-chan, when this is over I'll be sure to help you improve so next time it will be over quick," Naruto said, causing Akitsu to ask if he even heard her. "I heard you Akitsu-chan, but there is no need to worry,"

Turning to the woman he gave a small smirk, his eyes shining as he eyed up the Sekirei in front of him. She was cute as well, guess it was natural for Sekirei.

"So you decided to play Hero eh? It would have been more fun if you ran, I do enjoy a good chase," Karasuba smirked darkly. Naruto merely scoffed, waving it off.

"There are a couple of things I don't do. I don't bow to 'superiors', I don't break promises, and I don't run. Naruto Uzumaki, you are?"

"Karasuba, the black Sekirei, #04," The woman introduced. Naruto realized that Benitsubasa and Haihane joined Karasuba's side, ready for round two.

"Hn, 3 against one? Not fair. Akitsu-chan is strong but she is not at the level yet. Me on the other hand, is a different story. To rub salt in the wound…I won't kill you all, just beat you down," Naruto shrugged, pulling out his phone.

Everyone watched as he fiddled with it before slipping on his headphones. Naruto then pressed on a seal on his right wrist, causing a sheathed sword to appear in his hand. "Come at me,"

That seemed to piss Benitsubasa off as she rushed at him first, engaging in battle. Every punch and kick she threw, he would easily avoid it before slamming the end of his sheathed sword into her gut then smacking her away.

He however had to protect himself by blocking Haihane's claws. He pushed back a bit, took a step back and jumped…promptly stepping on her face only to unsheathe his blade and clash with Karasuba's mid flight. Sparks were made as the two pushed against each other.

When they landed on the ground they expelled their blades, Naruto's to the right and Karasuba's to the left. The shockwave slash of each blade, cut down objects. Karasuba broke windows to a building while Naruto actually sliced the building.

The two however didn't pay attention as they brought back up their blades and clashed once again. Naruto gave blinked as he pushed back from his opponent and ducked under Benitsubasa's kick. Taking the chance to strike, Naruto gave one swing.

That one swing caused multiple small gashes to appear on her body and slice up her outfit, revealing more skin. The girl gave a scream of pain as it also burned. Naruto felt his sword pulse and smirked before spinning around and slicing the tips of Haihane's claws before stabbing through her side, causing her to cough up blood.

Ripping it out without remorse, Naruto sent a brutal kick to her head causing her to crash into a building. He then took a small step to the left, avoiding the falling stab from Karasuba.

"Your good, you took down those two without trying and held up in clashing with me," Karasuba praised lightly, but Naruto still had the blank look on his face, not even paying attention. The woman must have noticed and got angry as she increased her power behind her attacks.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" Slamming her sword into the ground left her open as Naruto literally sliced her stomach with ease. Grunting in pain, she raised up to receive a punch to her face before being run through on the right side of her chest.

"Shit," Karasuba cursed, feeling the pain. Naruto pulled out his blade before flicking the blood off of it and sheathing it. Black Sekirei fell to her knees, prompting Naruto to kneel down and softly caress her face as she was losing consciousness.

The woman unknowingly started to blush uncontrollably from the touch of him as he gave a small smile. "We'll meet again soon, Karasuba-chan. But tell Minaka, I'm not interested in meeting him, not yet at least. Because if I see him when I'm not ready too…" His gaze then hardened, his facial expression being one of hate.

"I will kill him, no threats, it's a promise." Naruto glared. The woman gave a small nod before feeling lips press against her forehead. That was the last thing she remembered before passing out.

Naruto stood up, glancing over the woman to see her wound was not serious. He looked around to see Benitsubasa crashed into a stand, unconscious while Haihane was in the middle of the street, losing blood. He cursed, he must have hit a kidney or something.

Making his way over to her he kneeled down, pressing his hand against her skin to feel it was cold. She was still awake though, but seemed to be losing the light in her eyes.

"Forgive me, I wasn't intentionally trying to kill you. Here, this should help," Naruto smiled softly as he began healing the wound. Haihane kept her gaze on Naruto, finding him as an enigma and quite handsome.

First he ordered for them to get lost, then said he would beat them down, did brutally kick their asses and now he was healing her and apologizing for the beating. Weird, but for some reason she found it as being thoughtful and that made her heat up a bit.

She wondered if this was because she was reacting to him, after all she along with her two partneres still haven't found their Ashikabi. Maybe, he was hers? She would have to hang around him a bit more to know.

"Akitsu-chan, I need your help," Naruto called the woman over who was by his side instantly. " I need you to apply some ice to his so it can help the swelling going down since I closed the wound. Take a few days off if you can," Naruto suggested before he stood gave a salute before leaving with his first Sekirei after she did so.

Haihane watched him leave before promptly passing out. She wasn't the only one having thoughts on the strange Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**That is the first chapter of my new series. Now know this, Naruto will have quite a many Sekirei, not a whole bunch, but enough. He also will not be living at Izumo inn since there will be lemons in this story and Miya prevents that.**

**Also, I made Naruto the age he is because of future stories that will fit hopefully after this. Now I don't know much on Sekirei since I have only watched the Anime, so I might ask for help every once in a while, for those who are willing to help me.**

**Anyway before I leave, let me give you a little peek to Naruto's Sekirei.**

**Akitsu**

**Yomi**

**Benitsubasa**

**That's all I'm telling at this moment. Keep reading to find out who else is in it. Oh, he also has a harem outside of his Sekirei, which includes…Kushina of course but that's all you know of hahahaha!**

**Later.**


	2. Onii-chan

**Glad you guys enjoy the first chapter so far. To be honest, I got the idea from Kenchi618 and Revan0080, not to mention Engulfing silence etc. I mean I didn't get the idea straight from the I just**

**Chapter two**

"Look what you did to my scythe!" Yomi screamed out in horror as her opponent, Musubi held it in her palm.

"It was sharp, and is not a toy, someone could get hurt," The girl nodded, which only prompted Yomi to get even more angry.

"I'll fucking kill you! After I kill him!" Yomi glared towards Naruto who held Kusano in his arms. "Get your blond monkey ass down here and fight like a man!"

Naruto stared blankly at her, his headphones covering his ears, listening to his music. Seeing he was ignoring her caused the Sekirei to scream in rage as she lunged at him. With a fierce kick she broke the tree down, but Naruto moved out of the way.

He gave a small sigh as he looked towards the frightened Kusano, the raging Yomi, the clueless yet excited Musubi, her nervous Ashikabi Minato, then the large spikes of ice and lightning a bit away.

'How the hell did it turn like this?'

_**Night before**_

Naruto exited the shower with Akitsu, who was heavily blushing and panting a little bit. Thankfully and unfortunately, she didn't do anything major with her Ashikabi just yet, but his make out sessions were really breath taking.

Naruto however didn't seem to be fazed or tired one bit as he dried himself off. Akitsu couldn't help but admire her Ashikabi's form with her intense gaze. She didn't think she could ever get enough of him…ever.

She wanted him all to herself. And that made her frown. Akitsu figured it would only be a matter of time before her time alone with her Naruto-sama would be taken from her, as he would get more Sekirei.

That bothered her.

Naruto finished slipping on his sweats and paused in his actions, as he suddenly felt jealous, hurt and sad. However none of these feelings were his own. Looking towards Akitsu, he could see she was not focused on him like usual.

"Akitsu-chan," Naruto called softly, causing her to snap out of it and look at him. "What's the matter?"

"Ah…nothing Naruto-sama," Akitsu answered shaking her head. Naruto walked towards her, laying his hand on her cheeks softly. He gazed down at her since he was 6'2 and she was 5'5.

"Don't lie to me Akitsu-chan, what is on your mind?" Naruto asked her kindly, though his tone was curious and a bit worried. Akitsu, looked away blushing lightly in embarrassment.

"Ah…Naruto-sama, will get more Sekirei," Akitsu started, earning a slight nod from Naruto. He wasn't sure but it was probably bound to happen. "Will…Naruto-sama…forget about me?"

"Never," Naruto answered immediately causing her to widen her eyes a bit in surprise. She looked at him as he continued. "I promised you I would never abandon you Akitsu-chan, forgetting you is the same thing. You are my first Sekirei, I can never forget about you," Naruto smiled. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Ah…well, Naruto-sama will be busy with other Sekirei and will be difficult to be with Akitsu," Akitsu stated quietly. Naruto frowned as he guided her to look towards him.

"Hai, I will be busy with the other Sekirei, but that doesn't mean I will forget and neglect my Akitsu-chan. I will divide my time to spend equal time with all of you. And if I do get more Sekirei, I want all of you to be close. But let me show you, why you have an advantage over any other Sekirei I get." Naruto then kissed her deeply causing her wings to bust from her body and light up the room with a ice blue hue.

"N-naruto-sama," Akitsu moaned as Naruto kissed and nipped at her neck. His hands pulled her close as he teleported, appearing in the bed. Naruto made his way up to her ear, whispering into it.

"I'll remove all the doubt you have about me, Akitsu-chan," he said causing her to shiver from pleasure. He then nipped at her ear, his hands rubbing on her thighs and groping her ass.

Akitsu felt like she was in a bath of pleasure. She thought her time with her master in the shower was great, this was even better! She felt so hot and sensitive from his touch and mere presence. Her love for her Ashikabi was gradually increasing even more as they continued.

It wasn't until he stopped that she opened her eyes to see what the problem was. She looked into his eyes to see he was…guilty?

"Forgive me Akitsu-chan, I should have asked if you wanted too. Do you want to continue? I won't force you," Naruto said in a serious tone.

"I want what Naruto-sama wants," Akitsu replied quietly causing Naruto to shake his head.

"No, you don't. Akitsu-chan…tell me what do _you_ want?" Naruto tried again. Akitsu thought about it. She was so hot right now, and her loins were burning. She wanted more, she wanted to show how much she loved her Ashikabi, she wanted to give him her love.

"I…I want Naruto-sama to show and give me his love," Akitsu answered. Naruto watched as she undid the towel wrapped around her, revealing her soft large globes and pink erect nipples. He also noticed how wet she was coming from her nether region.

"Love me, Naruto-sama,"

**XXX**

Naruto opened his eyes as he heard something come from the other room. At first he wondered if what he did with his Sekirei was a dream but after quickly analyzing his surroundings, he looked to see a completely naked Akitsu cuddled close to him, sleeping soundly.

He also realized he was naked as well, meaning they did have sex. Was that even okay? Whatever, even if it wasn't he didn't give a damn. There was no way in hell that he would pass up the chance to bang his Sekirei when they wanted him too. What was he, gay?

With a snort, Naruto replaced him self with a kage bushin using substitution. He slipped on his sweats and walked out of the room to see what was going on. Nothing was a miss, but he felt as if something was about to go wrong. His eyes narrowed as he walked out of the hotel room, closing the door quietly so he didn't wake Akitsu.

Naruto paused in his steps before he was forced to dodge a swipe from behind. With a fierce kick, Naruto pushed back his attacker. His eyes glowed a bit as he adjusted to the dark, and in front of him were about 5 MBI officers.

'Really?' Naruto thought to himself before he rushed at them and took each of them down with one hit. He then stopped at the elevator room and there was a window. Looking outside the window, he was surprised that there was almost an army of officers, trying to get into the building. 'He's serious about this,'

Naruto sighed before opening the window and hopped out, landing safely on the ground in front of the officers.

"There he is! fire!" one of the officers yelled, causing everyone to fire off their round of guns. Naruto however just stood there, a blank look on his face. Bullets flew past him, but never landed.

He calmly unsealed his katana, as he waited for the guns need to reload. Once they did, he made his move.

It was a literal blur for the officers as they were struck down, being sliced by the blade. Although they were being cut down, it wasn't deep enough to kill or mortally wound, just enough to make them not get back up while crying and moaning in pain.

Naruto appeared back in the spot he was in, sheathing his blade. Making sure he left no one out of his counter attack, he returned back to the hotel as if nothing happened. When he returned to his hotel, he saw that the T.V was on.

He knew full damn well it was not on at all when he left, as he never had turned it on since he arrived.

"Ah! It's a pleasure to finally get to meet-"

"Shut up before you wake my Sekirei," Naruto cut him off with a harsh glare and cold tone. Minaka Hiroto merely did so, before a smirk came upon his lips.

With a quieter voice, he spoke, "By Sekirei you must mean #07 Akitsu, also known as the Broken Sekirei. My, what talent you have Naruto-san," Minaka chuckled.

"What the hell do you want Hiroto? And why the hell did you send a battalion of officers to take me out?" Naruto demanded with a sigh, he did not have time for this shit, it was 3 AM; and he really wanted to get back to Akitsu, she was comfortable.

"Ooh, a bit testy aren't we? I just wanted to say Bravo on defeating all of the officers and three my Sekirei officers, especially Karasuba-chan, must have been quite a feat," Minaka brought up. Naruto dug in his ear with an unconcerned look.

"It was quite easy. Now get to the point before I find a way to kill you, your testing my patience with your bullshit," Naruto threatened. Minaka gave a small smirk though inwardly he was wondering if he would follow that threat.

"I wanted to inform you about this spectacular game I call the Sekirei plan! Such a awesome game it is. I assume you have some kind of information about it?" Minaka asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, it's your twisted idea of fun, pitching Sekirei and Ashikabi against others, so the Sekirei can stay with their Ashikabi, and reach the higher skies above…am I right?" Naruto summed it up.

"Completely. Now, while it may not be important to you, this is completely top secret, so don't tell anyone!" Minaka ordered with a serious look. Naruto stared at him before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Questions though…How were you able to contact me?" Naruto asked, paying close attention.

"Well that's quite easy. I am CEO of MBI, MBI basically runs the city, I can get to anything, even that phone of yours, as long as your within in range, it works," Minaka answered with glee.

"Why did you send those three after us?" Naruto demanded with a light glare.

"Because, you surprised me! Not only did you pop out of nowhere and decided to participate, but you were able to wing an unwingable Sekirei! I had to speak to you in person, plus Akitsu-chan needs to be checked up to see if she is completely healthy,"

Minaka added.

"Is that also why you sent those MBI people after me?" He asked earning a nod. "Well they aren't dead, but know this…I am not against killing, I've done it plenty. The next time you send something my way, expect it to be brutally murdered, as I am not playing anymore of your sick twisted games, Hiroto," Naruto glared as he was deathly serious.

Minaka kept that in mind, this boy was interesting to say the least. This was the attitude of a Shinobi eh?

"We will come when we are ready to come; And when I do, expect the person who fucked up Akitsu-chan to get majorly fucked up. He fucked with her head so I will fuck with his life," Naruto declared, anger in his tone.

"Oh, quite attached to your Sekirei aren't you? Good, it will help you in the future, that is if you don't lose. We will keep in touch, Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki," Minaka grinned before the T.V shut off.

Naruto glared at it for awhile before sighing, running a hand through his hair. "How long have you been there?"

"Ah…since check up," Akitsu answered quietly, standing a bit away from him completely naked still. Naruto turned and walked towards her, grasping her hand and pulling her back to the room.

"When did you know I left?" He asked her as they laid back in bed and he pulled her to lay on his chest. Akitsu nuzzled her cheek into his chest before whispering her answer, while giving a cute yawn.

"When I couldn't hear your heart beat. I panicked but I heard you talking in the other room so I went to see…goodnight Naruto-sama," Akitsu said before falling back asleep. Naruto gave a soft chuckle before he kissed her head and closed his own eyes.

**XXX**

"_So they just swarmed you huh? This Minaka guy is stupid if he thinks guns will be a problem for a Shinobi, and it's you no less_," The person Naruto was on the phone with said with a snort.

Naruto nodded, humming in agreement as he watched Akitsu eat her food. The two were in a burger joint, having lunch before going to explore more of the city.

"Kiba, have you heard from Sasuke yet?" Naruto asked his friend. Kiba merely gave a grunt, which Naruto took as a yes.

"_Yeah, the ass left a message saying he was going on vacation for a few days so don't bother him,_" Kiba replied causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Like I would call that teme, it's usually him calling me to check on Mikoto-chan. Whatever, hopefully I can still enjoy this trip with Akitsu-chan," Naruto muttered, gazing at Akitsu who was gazing back while chewing.

"_Your so fucking lucky, your literally in a city filled with hot chicks who can kick ass! That's such a fucking turn on! Why they didn't send me on that mission I have no god damn clue," _Kiba grumbled earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Well maybe it's because you still haven't reached the required number of A-ranks to get an S-rank. Hell, have you even reached B-ranks yet?" Naruto teased.

"_Fuck you whiskers! For your information, I'm nearly half way done with the A-rank missions! And I'll be going on cool horny S-ranks like you!_" Kiba cursed causing Naruto to laugh and smirk.

"I have a question though, aren't you dating Hinata? She's changed a lot from when she was twelve, isn't that enough for you? She went being a shy weird girl, to this brash, cocky sexy ass chick, who can kick ass! She's all you need right?" Naruto wondered.

"_Dude, she's fucking killing me! I mean, the sex is great and all, but if she continues to ride my dick for too long it's going to fall off! Plus I'm taken not dead! Besides, not everyone can have a goddamn sexy ass harem whiskers! How many girls you got? Ten?_" Kiba questioned.

"Ass, no I don't have ten, I have four. Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, Kuro-chan and Akitsu-chan. But I bet by the time this mission is over, It'll be more than that," Naruto muttered, noticing Akitsu finished her food.

"_Ugh, lucky ass. You get to fuck your hot ass mom and Sasuke's hot ass mom. I would fuck mine, if I didn't find it so god damn weird. Plus, she would just ride my ass even more. Hinata is enough thank you very much,_" Kiba said.

Naruto gave a chuckle before he paid attention to the news on the T.V while Kiba kept talking. Something about an overgrown garden, his eyes narrowed though as he realized it was similar to Hashirama Senju's Mokuton style.

Glancing to Akitsu, he saw that she was paying close attention too and looked somewhat concerned.

'_HELP ME ONII-CHAN!'_ Naruto heard in his head causing him to jump a bit and look around, but there was nothing around that was the cause. Playing it back in his head, the voiced sounded like a little girl who sounded scared.

Naruto was no longer paying attention to Kiba who was ranting on about Hana and her wanting to date some dude. Closing his eyes, Naruto forced his chakra to pulse and cover almost the entire city.

It took a few moments but he was able to find the source to it, and it was a bit north, a few miles from their position. Though it wasn't chakra he felt, it was an energy similar to that of a Sekirei mixed with Nature energy.

'_HELP ME ONII-CHAN! PLEASE!_' This time Naruto saw the owner of the voice and his assumption was right about it being a scared little girl. She couldn't have been no older than ten years old or so. She had long blond hair with jade green eyes, his heart actually clenched from the terrified look on her face.

'I'm coming just hold on!' Naruto replied mentally.

'_Please hurry Onii-chan!_' The girl begged before she faded away. Naruto opened his eyes, greeted to Akitsu's gaze. He could tell she was worried as well, did she see the girl too?

"Hey Kiba buddy I got to go, something important to the mission came up. I'll talk to you later, cool?" Naruto said. Kiba blinked over the phone and nodded his head.

"_Yeah sure dude, do what you gotta do, hit me up when you can, later_," With that the two hung up the phone. Naruto pulled out his wallet, leaving the money on the table before he and Akitsu left.

"Akitsu-chan, what is bothering you?" Naruto asked her as they were nearing a park. Akitsu kept silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Ah…Kusano," she started causing him to stop and turn around to her, paying close attention. "The garden, it's her doing it. She must have gotten out before her time," Akitsu guessed.

"How do you know her?" Naruto wondered. Akitsu thought about it before continuing.

"Ah…we lived in the same lab though we had different adjusters. When we weren't being adjusted…I would keep her company, Kusano didn't like the lab very much," Akitsu explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So she must see you as a big sister then?" His answer was a nod and shrug. He hummed to himself before he found the largest and thickest tree in the mark and sat beside it, leaning against it.

"Wait here for a bit," Naruto told his Sekirei before closing his eyes and concentrating. Thanks to having contact with the tree, Naruto was able to have his chakra run through the roots of the tree, trailing to Kusano.

**XXX**

He opened his eyes when his chakra hit a wall. What greeted him as he was in a green space, but with him was the little girl from before, Kusano.

"O-onii-chan?" she asked timidly. Naruto smiled at her and kneeled down, opening his arms for her. Kusano ran to him, hugging him tight.

"Ku so scared Onii-chan! Please save Ku! Ku sorry for running away, she didn't want lab lady to get hurt! Ku sorry! Ku sorry!" Kusano apologized repeatedly. Naruto rubbed her hair, to calm her down.

"It's okay Ku, I'm going to come save you. Just wait a little longer okay? Onii-chan needs you to stay safe," Naruto told her, looking into her eyes. Kusano nodded, captivated by his warm sky blue eyes.

"Please save Ku Onii-chan, Ku want to go home!" Kusano cried. Naruto nodded, wiping away her tears.

"And we will go home Ku, just give Onii-chan a bit more time so I can find you and get you out. I promise, I will save you and Onii-chan always keeps his promises!" Naruto grinned. Kusano nodded, giving a light giggle.

"See, no more tears. Just hold on a bit more, I'll save you real soon, okay?" Naruto told her. Kusano gave a nod as she started to fade away, and she got scared.

"Please Hurry Onii-chan! Hurry!" Kusano cried before she completely faded away. Naruto gave a small growl before he left Limbo, opening his eyes.

**XXX**

Standing up, Naruto brushed himself off before he felt his phone vibrate. Taking it out, he was somewhat surprised to see a message sent to him by an unknown number. But once he read it, he realized that it was from that bitch Minaka.

"What's wrong Naruto-sama?" Akitsu asked, seeing the angry scowl on his face.

"_To all Ashikabi, there is a prize that only one can claim; the green girl. Better move quickly or some one else will get there quickly~ Minaka Hiroto_," Naruto read, anger bleeding into his tone.

"I swear I am going to kill him. Lets go Akitsu-chan, we have to get there before anyone else!" Naruto stated, taking off at full speed, Akitsu following his lead.

Much to Naruto's annoyance, it took a few hours for them to reach the botanical garden. The sun was done setting, it was nearly 7:30. When they arrived in front of the garden were trucks and guards of MBI.

"Akitsu," Naruto called, earning a nod from his Sekirei as she was going to freeze them entirely. But before she could do that, two bolts of lightning struck down the area, causing Naruto to take a step back out of small surprise.

"Lets go Musubi!" Naruto heard, seeing a boy that was bit older than him enter the forest with a busty brown headed girl in a white and red Miko, probably a Sekirei. This caused Naruto to scowl, Ashikabi's were already here.

"No time, we need to go!" Naruto stated as he and Akitsu jumped off the roof and headed for the entrance when suddenly a blast of lightning stopped him.

"Where do you two think your going eh?" A cocky voice said. Looking up, Naruto saw two Sekirei that were twins dressed in S&M outfits.

"Let me through or suffer the consequences," Naruto ordered. The one in Blue scowled at him as lightning danced in her palms.

"As if!" she scoffed, firing the bolt at him. Akitsu was going to protect him when Naruto actually did something no one expected….he redirected back to them, even stronger than before and this time it was black.

"Hibiki!" Hikari yelled as the two jumped away, escaping the blast. Naruto was going to go in when he side stepped a slash from a weapon. He then back flipped, as he dodged another slice.

Glancing to Akitsu, he saw she was busy handling the two twins and it was a tied match. Naruto looked forward a again to see a girl with brown hair and a scythe run into the entrance.

"Grah!" Naruto growled as he gave chase only to clash with a Katana. "Why the hell are you in my way?!" Naruto demanded, glaring into the eyes of a man.

"Because we can't let anyone else go in," The man said as he and Naruto pushed off each other. "Yomi should be back soon with the girl," the man stated.

"Your telling me you all are with that kid who went in earlier?" Naruto asked earning a shake of the head from the man.

"No, Yomi and I are Mikogami's Sekirei, and we have orders to prevent you and anyone else from going in, so turn around and leave," The man stated.

"Akitsu!" Naruto called, causing his Sekirei to fall by his side, though still gazing at the two twins. "Keep guard out here and make sure no one gets in, and no one gets out besides me, got it?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Akitsu nodded before jumping off to continue her fight. Naruto focused in on his opponent. He was tall, a bit taller than him, messy silver hair, a lithe form…and the strange energy emitting from him. Definitely a Sekirei.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of the Uzumaki clan," Naruto introduced, pointing his sword at his opponent; the man seemed surprised by this if the tension in his body increasing slightly was any indication.

"Sekirei #05, Mutsu," The man introduced as well. Naruto smirked before he rushed at Mutsu, clashing blades with him repeatedly. The Sekirei was surprised by the strength and power behind Naruto's strikes, but was more surprised when Naruto was able to land a round kick to his face.

Skidding to a halt, he was forced to block vertically as Naruto slashed down diagonally. Naruto smirked before he hopped back, doing hand signs with one hand.

"Katon: Housenka!" Naruto breathed in, firing several balls of fire. Akitsu cut through the first three in front of him, while thinking the four at the ends surrounding him would miss. That was not the case as the fires turned into clones of Naruto that all struck at Mutsu.

It was only by sheer luck he was able to jump out of the sneaky attack, but he was not prepared for his sword breaking since he blocked Naruto's aerial strike. Not only did his sword beak, but he received a nasty gash on his chest then a punch to the face.

Landing on the ground safely, Naruto realized his opponent was out for the count and looked towards Akitsu to see she had frozen one of the twins and was trying to do so with the other but was unsuccessful so far.

"Akitsu-chan, I'm going ahead," Naruto informed before he took off, pumping chakra into his legs. He would not break his promise to Ku, even if he had to kill someone to do it.

As he ran, he caught sight of the Sekirei from earlier that was with Mutsu, Yomi her name was. Naruto jumped and cut her off, causing her to scowl.

"How the hell did you get past Mutsu? Whatever, get out my way kid!" Yomi barked. Naruto snorted before he took off running to get to Kusano. "Hey you bastard!" Yomi yelled before sending a shock wave of wind at him.

Naruto was somewhat surprised by this, but not enough to not counter it. with a single hand sign, a wall of earth popped up and blocked it…or so he thought. The wind was strong enough to break past the wall and still keep up with him.

He grunted as he was sliced a bit in the wind. Once it died down, he tucked and rolled out of the Death Scythes way in order not to die. As he stopped rolling, Naruto threw a handful of Shuriken at her, only for them to be deflected.

That's when he made his move by lunging at her and clashing with her. Yomi however pushed him away into the trees. She expected him to crash but he just back flipped in mid air, grabbed a vine and swung himself onto a branch.

"Heh, thanks!" Naruto smirked as he continued on within the trees. Yomi just blinked before growling and ran after him.

"Come back here you Monkey!"

**XXX**

"I want Onii-chan!" Kusano cried as Minato tried to calm her down. Musubi was wondering what was wrong with the girl till she was forced to grab Minato and Kusano, saving them from being cut down.

"W-what is going on?" Minato asked in confusion as he saw a scowling blond boy that was a bit younger than him armed with a sword.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano cheered in joy, as she tried wriggling herself out of Minato's arms. "Onii-chan came! Onii-chan came to save me!"

"Let her go, next time I won't miss," Naruto declared, with a glare. Minato gulped as he was majorly intimdated by the sword wielding boy.

"W-what do you want with Kusano?" Minato demanded. Naruto raised a brow before he scowled, spinning around to block the attack from Yomi. She took a small hop back before swinging it Horizontally.

'_She's not as experienced as I first thought, but she has the potential,_' Naruto thought to himself as he dodged the slash landing on a tree branch.

"Hand over the girl or die!" Yomi ordered the two in front of her with a glare. Naruto glared before he took a calming deep breath. He slipped on his headphones and played his music, it calmed him.

He dropped down from his perch, gazing at Yomi with a bored look. "What the hell are you looking at?" She barked, but received no answer. Instead Naruto turned his back on her facing the other Sekirei and Ashikabi.

"Hand over Kusano, I won't say it again," Naruto warned, with a small edge to his voice. Minato held on to Kusano, still unaware she was trying to break free from him.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Yomi screamed, causing another wave of wind. This time it was bigger than the last once, causing everyone to lose their balance somehow, distracted. However, Naruto took his chance to nab Kusano from Minato, and head for the Tree's.

Yomi was about to slice Musubi and Minato to pieces when said Sekirei grabbed a hold of her scythe and merely gave a twist, breaking the blade.

"Look what you did to my scythe!" Yomi screamed out in horror as her Musubi held the blade in her hand and she had the handle.

"It was sharp, and is not a toy, someone could get hurt," The girl nodded, which only prompted Yomi to get even more angry.

"I'll fucking kill you! After I kill him!" Yomi glared towards Naruto who held Kusano in his arms. "Get your blond monkey ass down here and fight like a man!"

_**Present time**_

'Oh yeah,' Naruto thought to himself. His attention was given to Musubi and Yomi though as the two started to fight. It was then as he watched Yomi fight that he did see she had major potential to being a great Scythe user, and wind user.

Somehow she was able to gather, shape, and condense the wind into a blade for her scythe to replaced the broken one. And due to this, it allowed her to start winning in her fight against the fist type Sekirei.

Though, she was a little perverse about it as she sliced off all of Musubi's clothes, minus her panties…for now. Speaking of, he forgot to ask Akitsu if she was wearing any panties.

"Musubi!" Minato called as his Sekirei rolled to the ground beaten. He stood in front of her body to protect her. "I won't allow you to hurt her anymore! Your going to have to go through me!"

Naruto raised a brow, as he watched Minato. It seemed, he was mistaken in his assumption. Minato and Musubi weren't here to hurt Kusano, they were trying to save her, and they were paying the cost for it.

About to swoop in and help the older teen, he didn't have too as his Sekirei saved him. "Musubi! You're okay!" Minato said in surprise. Musubi nodded, though she seemed tied.

"Minato-sama, please," Musubi pleaded quietly before placing her lips on Minato's causing her wings to burst from her body and flourish. Yomi was surprised by this, knowing now she was in deep shit.

"These are the fists of my pledge, crush the catastrophe my Ashikabi!" Musubi prayed as she was radiating with power. With intense speed, Musubi appeared in front of Yomi, punching her in the gut, the face, then kicking her arm, breaking it.

She took a step back, cocked back her fist and threw it, causing a blast of wind and the force behind the punch to blow Yomi away and shred her clothes while doing so, leaving her only in panties.

The fallen Sekirei was struggling to get back up, but Musubi stopped her, placing a finger over her crest and channeling her power into it. Removing her finger, she watched as the crest faded away…Yomi was deactivated.

'I'm sorry Mikogami-sama, please forgive me, I failed,' Yomi thought to herself, losing consciousness. But right before she did she heard her masters voice for the last time,

"What a useless Sekirei," once she heard that, a tear fell from her eye as he eyes dulled and she lost consciousness. And if she stayed conscious she would have felt the hard kick to her ribs, from her Ashikabi.

Naruto gave a glare as he watched the kid Ashikabi abuse his fallen Sekirei, stringing curses at her and stomping her into the ground. It wasn't until he hopped down from the tree that the kid stopped since he gained his attention.

"What the hell do you think your doing?! You should be trying to comfort your Sekirei, not abuse her! She died for you!" Naruto yelled causing the kid to look confused. Glancing to the fallen Yomi he pressed his dirty shoe against her still face, marking it with crud.

"You mean this broken toy? It's useless, why should it matter?" The kid asked with a frown. Naruto scowled, "Anyway, hand over the green girl, or else I'll get Mutsu on you," Mikogami smirked.

"Why should I give Kusano over to you? She's not a toy!" Naruto growled. Mikogami huffed as if it was obvious.

"I want her, duh? And she is a toy, all Sekirei's are toys for my amusement! And when their broken, I throw them away, what use is a broken toy?" Mikogami asked. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes, giving him an eerie look.

"Musubi, right?" Naruto called the girl who looked up at him after gazing at Yomi, feeling bad for her. "I want you to protect Kusano for me," Naruto said as he placed Kusano down.

Gripping onto his sword, Naruto walked towards the boy, slowly. "Die,"

Mikogami blinked and suddenly a weakened Mutu appeared in front of him, taking the full brunt of Naruto's silent rage. The boys eyes switched from the bleeding Mutsu, to the glaring Naruto. He was captured by Naruto's blood red eyes, that spoke tales of his hate towards him.

"Mutsu!" Mikogami called as he caught his favorite and strongest Sekirei. He looked down at Mutsu to see two large gashes on his chest, blood pouring out profusely and his skin was deathly pale.

"Leave," Naruto said as he sheathed his sword. Mikogami looked towards Naruto with a scared look. "I want you to leave and remember my name and her name. Naruto Uzumaki and Yomi, Sekirei #43. I want you to know that your life is now being threatened, cling to your fear and hide like a coward for the rest of your days, Hayato Mikogami,"

Mikogami shouldered Mutsu and ran as fast as he could, not looking back. As he watched Mikogami run, his eyes reverted back to normal. He made his way over to Yomi's body and kneeled. He wiped the crud off of her face, and took off his jacket, placing it on her to cover her modesty.

"Ku-chan," Naruto called. Kusano left Musubi, walking to her 'older brother'. "Get on my back, were going home," Naruto smiled at her. Kusano nodded and got on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. The blond then picked up Yomi bridal style, and turned to the nervous and confused Minato and Musubi.

"What are your names?" Naruto asked, calmly. Musubi was excited and introduced herself first.

"I'm Musubi Sekirei #88, a fist type Sekirei!" Musubi stated. Naruto nodded, turning to Minato who was a bit at ease seeing that Naruto was no longer trying to kill them.

"M-Minato Sahashi," this inwardly surprised Naruto. Apparently this was his secret clients son, or they were somehow related.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto returned. "I apologize for jumping to conclusions, and I wanna thank you for trying to save Kusano. Hopefully if we meet again, it won't be where we have to fight each other," Naruto smiled before turning around to walk off.

"Wait!" Musubi called after him, causing him to stop. "I have to ask, what are you going to do with her? Doesn't MBI need to take her away? That's the rules," Musubi stated. Naruto remained silent before he spoke.

"I'm going to save her. I'm not playing Hiroto's rules, not in this twisted game. But if he asks about it, I'll make sure to tell him you won. Later, Musubi, Minato," Naruto bid them goodbye before he left.

When Naruto came out of the entrance he was surprised to see Akitsu was panting, tiredly as she stood against the two lightning S&M twins.

"I'm tired of this bitch! Seo! Come on already so we can go home!" The blue one said. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw a scruffy man appear with a grumble. He then kissed both Sekirei causing them to say their prayer.

"We're the pledged thunderclap! No disaster will hit our Ashikabi! Kaminari!" with that said, a huge lightning bolt struck down to hit Akitsu.

"Not on my watch," Naruto muttered before he blurred out of sight.

Akitsu gave a tired sigh, she wanted to defend herself but it didn't matter, she would probably still lose. 'Forgive me, Naruto-sama,' but as soon as she thought this, she and the others witnessed the bolt of lightning being sliced in half.

Naruto stood in front of his Sekirei, his sword pulsing red with power, as he glared at the two Sekirei and Ashikabi.

"What the hell?! How did he do that?!" Hikari and Hibiki yelled in surprise while Seo looked flabbergasted.

"I can't allow you to beat my Sekirei, two on one is not fair. But now that I'm here, if it's a fight you want," Naruto pointed his blade at them as it buzzed with black lightning. "Then a fight is what you are going to get,"

'_This better work, Sasuke-teme,'_

"Inari," Naruto raised his sword up, causing a large fox with nine tails made out of black lightning to form and roar at them, causing the wind to pick up fiercely.

"We need to get the fuck up out of here," Seo muttered before he hightailed out of there.

"Hell no! We can take it right Hibiki?" Hikari asked, adamant on facing her new opponent. Though her sister didn't seem to thrilled but stayed anyway.

"Begone with the bellow of the wind," Naruto muttered as he brought his sword down. With that, the jutsu fired off at the two Sekirei, causing a large explosion of wind and lightning. And as that happened, Naruto grabbed Akitsu and teleported back to their hotel room.

Once everything died down, Hibiki and Hikari emerged from the rubble and debris, with light wounds on them.

"Damn, who was that guy? He can't be human can he? But he has a Sekirei!" Hikari cursed as she coughed.

"I think it be best to stay away from him, I saw him take down Mutsu with hardly any trouble," Hibiki warned. Hikari nodded in agreement before they looked for their bum Ashikabi.

**XXX**

"You feeling better Ku?" Naruto asked as he sat on Kusano's bed since he tucked her in. The girl nodded with a happy smile.

"Hai, thank you for saving me Onii-chan," Kusano thanked him which made Naruto smile as he kissed her forehead.

"Of course, I couldn't let my cute little Imouto be all alone could I? sweet dreams Ku," Naruto wished as he stood up and was about to walk out when she called him back.

"O-onii-chan? C-can you be Ku's Ashikabi?" Kusano asked shyly. Naruto was surprised by this, as he walked back over.

"You want me to become your Ashikabi?" He asked earning a nod. Naruto wanted to object, he wanted her to find someone better than him but then he thought about it….

Who else would be a better Ashikabi for her than him? That Minato guy? Maybe but still. Naruto made his decision and sat on the bed, a soft smile on his lips.

"Okay Ku, if you want me to be your Ashikabi, I'll be so," Naruto smiled. Kusano smiled as she leaned up and kissed Naruto on the lips, causing her bright green wings to erect from her body, lighting up the room.

A moment later, Ku removed her lips and smiled tiredly at Naruto. "Ku found her Ashikabi, thank you Onii-chan," Ku said before she leaned back and fell asleep soundly. Naruto smiled, tucking her back in and kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

When he came out he was greeted to Akitsu, leaning against the wall, wearing her pajama's which was just an overly large shirt that stopped at the beginning of her thighs. Naruto smiled at her before making his way to the living room to see that Yomi's body was on a futon.

"Go ahead and go to bed Akitsu-chan, this will take all night," Naruto told her. She shook her head, refusing to not be by his side. He wanted to argue with her but didn't have the patience, so he just allowed her.

Naruto sat next to the Sekirei's body and placed his hand on her left breast, directly over her heart which was beating, but really slowly and quietly. Closing his eyes, Naruto focused his chakra, streaming it into her system.

**XXX**

"This is most interesting," Minaka muttered to himself as he looked at the screen, watching Naruto's battle with Mutsu, Yomi and the Lightning twins. "He is so interesting. So willing to kill those in his way, but feels compassion for those who are wronged; though I wonder what he did with Yomi's body,"

"Minaka!" Takami yelled, busting into the room. "Where the hell is Sekirei #43's body?! It's missing!"

"Naruto-kun has it, why and what he is doing with it is beyond even me. I would spy on him, but he has done a couple of things that made me think twice on it," Minaka stated casuing her to frown in confusion.

"He threatened to kill me and shut down MBI, blocked me out of the room, and threatened to kill everyone that I send. I think he will keep on his promise, he doesn't break them after all," Minaka smirked.

"So what do we do about #43?" Takami questioned. Minaka hummed, tapping his fingers together.

"Don't mark her as terminated just yet, but give #88 the win. I feel as if Yomi will be making a reappearance very soon. I also want you to dig up any and all information you can about Naruto Uzumaki," Minaka ordered.

Takami raised a surprised brow, just what has this boy done to warrant Minaka's attention so much? She would have to speak to Homura.

"By the way, how are my three injured little birds doing?" Minaka wondered. Takami thought on it, giving an answer.

"Benitsubasa is beyond pissed and is itching for a rematch, Karasuba is more testy than usual. Haihane is the only one who seems normal, not angry or anything, it's strange. All of their wounds are healing quite well and they should be at full health by tomorrow morning," Takami reported.

"Good, that's what I want to hear. And you can tell my dear Red Sekirei-chan it won't be long before she gets her second wind at Naruto-kun. Speaking of…did you know Takami, that he has winged #108? Interesting right?" Minaka grinned.

Takami remained silent before leaving the room, now she really needed to talk to Homura. She still hasn't met the Shinobi she hired so she knows next to nothing about him beside what he has done so far.

She needed Homura to keep a close eye on Naruto, to make sure he was not abusing any of his Sekirei, especially Kusano. If that was the case…there would be hell to pay.

**XXX**

"Grah! What! Is! This! Feeling!" Benitsubasa yelled as she gave fierce kicks to the metal patted post. Haihane was not to far from her reading a magazine.

"What's the problem Beni? You've been like this since you woke up," Haihane stated, which caused the pink haired girl to curse.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me! I'm just so angry! Ever since that jackass Naruto beat us, ugh! Next time I see him, I'm going to fuck him up!" the girl declared earning a snort from Haihane.

"Good luck with that. Well at least you know your not reacting to him, besides who want a Sekirei that has barely any breasts?" Haihane asked, flipping a page. Benitsubasa fumed at the teasing with a huff.

"I'll have you know that I can get any one I want! Even Uzumaki! Before I captivate him with my beauty, I'll captivate him with my fists! As I clean his clock!" The Sekirei stated. Haihane rolled her eyes, flipping another page.

"Good luck with that,"

**XXX**

Miya Asama slowly opened her violet eyes, gazing into the night sky. For some reason she felt…flushed? Weak kneed? Hot? She didn't know, but it was something and it dealt with her body.

After that major wind blow earlier, a fire in her loins was lit and now it was almost hard to control. Well it was hard to control until she started to meditate and it died down somewhat. She didn't know what it was but, she would figure it out soon.

She was surprised when Minato and Musubi returned empty handed, with no Sekirei. That disappointed her, guessing that her youngest sibling had fallen into the wrong hands. But from what Musubi told her, that was not the case.

Naruto Uzumaki was his name apparently, she would have to talk with Matsu. She knew little of the man or teenager, only knowing he was apart of a big company. But that was it.

Something within her though, told her she needed to find this Naruto Uzumaki, but she ignored it for now. She didn't want to cause trouble if she didn't need too, besides, he has done absolutely nothing to her.

It would be rude to do such a thing, so she wouldn't. She just hoped the youngest little bird was safe and happy with her new Ashikabi.

**XXX**

Karasuba stood on top of a building, looking over the city of Shinto Teito. Her thoughts however were on the person who just beat her without difficulty, Naruto Uzumaki. The thought of him made her give a small scowl, shiver in excitement, and lick her lips from the thought of him.

Though have only met him through battle, what she liked him about him appealed to her way more than what she didn't. What she didn't like about him, was his ability to ignore others with ease.

What she did like about him was…he was handsome, right off the bat. Strong, skilled, talented, he seemed smart, and he knew how to handle situations. Thinking about him made her rub her aching crotch, her loins were on fire whenever she thought of him.

Could she be reacting to him? She sure hoped not. She didn't need an Ashikabi, and she did, he wasn't the one she was looking for. He didn't seem to have the right attitude she had. She wanted to destroy the world, what did he want? She was completely unsure but was sure it wasn't what she wanted.

With that thought, Karasuba decided she would set out tomorrow to find him, this time she would not lose!

**XXX**

"So this is the aftermath of a Shinobi of his stature? Not bad, I must say," A soft silk seductive voice whispered to herself as she surveyed the damage Naruto left behind at the botanical garden.

The woman was garbed in black, wearing a hoodie to obscure her face. She turned from the sight, walking away.

"You intrigue me, Naruto-kun, but are you the one? Are you the Ashikabi I am looking for?"

**XXX**

'Why is it so bright? It's silent too…where am I?' Yomi thought as she floated in white space. Looking at herself, she was totally naked.

Her thoughts however drifted from where she was…to her Ashikabi, or who used to be her Ashikabi.

'_Did he really mean that? Am I useless to him? Mikogami-sama…_' tears fell from her eyes, disappointed that she let down her Ashikabi. But she was more angry at him than anything. He threw her away, he didn't care for anymore…hell she didn't think he cared for her to begin with. Were they just toys for a child such as himself to play with?

"Yes," a voice said causing her to look forward to see the blond teen from earlier. She gave a scowl as he stood across from her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yomi demanded. Naruto remained silent, gazing at her before speaking.

"You can let out your anger, Yomi. There is no need to keep it in anymore, take it out on me if you want, I won't mind," Naruto allowed. Yomi looked confused to what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? I'm completely fine! Nothing is wrong with me!" She stated, though it wasn't very believable. Naruto walked towards her shaking his head.

"He threw you away Yomi, he saw no value in you after you lost. You were useless, and probably were useless while he was your Ashikabi. He wanted to you to be his play thing till he got bored. You gave your life, and he threw you away," Naruto said seriously.

"I know this!" Yomi cried out, tears streaming down her face. "But I don't want yours or anyone else's pity!" Yomi shouted.

"I don't give pity," Naruto stated, not fazed by her outburst. She looked confused as he seemed to be looking through her. "Pity, only makes the receiver greedy, spiteful, or arrogant, thinking they have gotten over. I was pitied once, by the man I used to call Tou-san, and I did not like the feeling," Naruto clenched his fist out of anger.

"I then decided that I would not give pity to anyone, knowing they probably would not like the feeling. So I don't pity you or will give you any. I'm want to give you a second chance," Naruto revealed.

"You lost me," Yomi admitted. Naruto chuckled before explaining a bit more.

"Musubi deactivated you, and Mikogami-teme discarded you without a second thought. I fought you Yomi, and know potential when I see it. You can be so much stronger, but you weren't given the chance because you were busy in 'love' with Mikogami," Naruto brought up causing her to give a frown.

"I want to give you a second chance and hopefully find the right Ashikabi for you," Naruto continued earning a scowl from the Sekirei.

"And by that you mean you?" She guessed, though Naruto shook his head.

"No, while I would be happy you willingly chose me that's not what I meant. I want you to search for the person right for you, who will accept you and not use you as a toy. Make the right choice this time, Yomi." Naruto finished before he turned around and walked off as he faded away.

**XXX**

When Yomi opened her eyes she was surprised to see she was in a bed. Getting up, she found a note card on the dresser.

_Use this second chance wisely, good luck ~Naruto_

After she finished reading it, she looked around to see she was in a small apartment room, only having one bed, a T.V and a bathroom. With a sigh she set the card back down and got up, realizing she was no longer naked but in a T shirt that was two sizes bigger than her.

Though something caught her eye, and it was her usual outfit that was repaired and clean, along with her precious scythe that was fixed! She cheered and ran over to her scythe giving it a good swing to feel nothing was off balance or anything.

Then the thought hit her, '_Did that blond baka really do this…for me? Why? I'm not even his Sekirei? He could have just forced me like Mikogami wanted too,_' these thoughts were going through Yomi's head as she tried to figure it out.

"I guess I owe you, Naruto Uzumaki,"

**XXX**

"Ne, Onii-chan where are we going?" Kusano asked as she sat on Naruto's shoulders, playing with his hair. Akitsu was walking closely beside him, holding onto his free hand.

Naruto had a calm yet calculating look on his face as they walked to the largest building in the city.

"We're going to meet a client and a twisted idiot."

**XXX**

**And there is the end of that chapter. So now Naruto has TWO Sekirei, and he has others having small reactions to the mere thought of him.**

**So I was going to ask you guys if I should make this choice about Kusano, but then thought…nope! I'm going to be different and I'm pretty sure no one has done this before so I'll be the first! MWHAHAHA!**

**So here is Naruto's Sekirei list**

**Akitsu**

**Kusano**

**Karasuba-reacting**

**Miya-reacting**

**Benitsubasa-reacting**

**Yomi-slow reaction**

**There, now with that out of the way, I'm gone, later!**


	3. Battle at the Carnival

**Yo, I'm happy you all are enjoying the story so far. I really do try, and it seems to be this focus target at the moment as I am inspired and I want to get in all I can before I burn out and lose some interest.**

**Chapter three**

Ashikabi of the east, Higa Izumi stood patiently waiting for the private jet's door to open. He was surrounded by four people. Two of them were his Sekirei, Toyotama, Katsuragi. He had another Sekirei that was merely under his control while not being winged, her name was Ichiya. His assistant Kazizaki was also by his side, to witness this greeting.

All three Sekirei stood behind Higa while Kazizaki stood beside his boss, all silent. Inwardly, Higa hoped this would go well, he didn't like the fact that someone of this caliber could easily crush him. But it also meant this person can go toe to toe with another who could crush him, Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone besides Higa stiffened as the door opened and a person walked out. This person was a man of 25 years old. He had jet black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail by a red elastic, reaching his shoulder blades. He also had centre parted bangs that framed his face extending to his chin.

The man was dressed professionally, wearing a black business suit with a red tie. It fit him quite well. The man had a pale tone to his skin with slightly chiseled features. He could easily see the lean rippled muscles underneath the suit, which gave Higa that this person trained a lot.

However the most dignifying features to this man who held so much power with just his mere presence, was the intensity of his gaze, which held a stern yet uncaring look to them. It was similar to Higa's own eyes.

Higa was ready to greet the man when he realized a second person walked out of the plane as well, this one much taller than the first man. Higa intitally thought the man was some kind of science expierment due to the blue skin which looked like scales and gills.

He had a toothy shark like grin, with beady shark like eyes. His hair was swept up and blue, a black bandana tied around his head keeping it in place. The man also wore a suit, though it was more fashionable than the previous. He had a black Blazer with a dark blue button up shirt underneath, pants that seemed like it wouldn't prevent him from fighting and boot like shoes.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you in person, Uchiha Itachi," Higa bowed lightly. The man gave a nod, looking at those before him, similar to his partner. Speaking of he started to speak.

"I presume you are Higa Izumi?" his answer was a nod. "Good, early, I like that. Now, explain in detail what you hired us for?" The blue skin man asked with crossed arms. Higa nodded as he turned to the three Sekirei.

"Forgive him for not properly introducing himself, he is most eager after sitting on a plane for three hours. This is Hoshigaki Kisame, my partner for this mission," Itachi informed, earning a nod from Higa.

He would have figured the company would have just sent Itachi, not two. But the more the better, it increased the chances of Uzumaki being out of the picture.

"These are Sekirei, they are usually women, but there have been male Sekirei sighted. They each have unnatural abilities that are unique to them individually; similar to Shinobi," Higa started, glancing at the two Shinobi to see they was following along.

"They each have a number, what these numbers mean are strength, although it can be misleading. You yourself can get a Sekirei by winging them, and once you do, they follow you obediently without complaint," Higa continued.

"Really? Interesting, so my own personal whore with powers. How do you wing them? And how do you control them if they are not willing to really follow you?" Kisame wondered. Higa answered him without hesitation.

"By a kiss. You can also control them by enforcing your will upon the bond you have forged with them," Higa explained. Kisame hummed before another question popped up.

"Can you steal someone else's Sekirei?" his answer was the shake of the head, "Well that's unfortunate. Alright then, I seem to know enough. Now, what did you hire us for?"

"Kisame, enough," Itachi warned quietly earning a nod from his partner. Higa continued on, guessing Itachi was the one with the most power and authority.

"I hired you for one mission, and I assume it will be a pleasure to you considering your CEO leaders background. I want you to dispose of Naruto Uzumaki, in any way you can," Higa told him. This caused different reactions between the two Shinobi.

Itachi frowned a bit, putting a face to that name. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Kisame on the other hand grinned at the prospect of fighting such a reknown shinobi such as Naruto Uzumaki.

"So, Naruto is in this game? Interesting. Let us talk more somewhere else," Itachi suggested. Higa nodded before he turned to Ichiya and nodded towards Itachi and Kisame.

The Sekirei mentally gave a remorseful sigh before walking up to the confused shinobi and bowed to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Itachi-sama. I am Ichiya Sekirei #18. Will you do me the honor of being my Ashikabi?" Ichiya asked. Itachi frowned as he looked to Higa who just nodded.

"I must decline, Kisame as well. We have no intention's of participating in this game. Our mission is to rid Uzumaki from your hands, nothing else. Winging a Sekirei will only make things more difficult. I would also advise to let this one go Higa-san, she doesn't seem comfortable here," Itachi said, however he basically told Higa to let the girl go or face the consequences.

Higa frowned and nodded, allowing her to go. Ichiya grinned brightly as she quickly left, not wanting to be close to them as much as possible. Maybe this time she could truly find her Ashikabi.

Kisame watched the girl go with a frown before he followed his partner into the car. Whatever, as long as he got to fight Uzumaki, then he was fine with it.

**XXX**

"Halt! What brings you here?" a guard stopped the trio. Naruto merely blinked before speaking in his bored tone.

"We're here to see Minaka Hiroto, he told me I needed to have my Sekirei checked up," The blond said. The guard nodded, though he didn't believe him. Going to his desk he was going to call the upper department to see if it was true.

However before he could do that, he heard the little girl riding the blonde's shoulders cry out, "Oba-san!"

Takami stopped in her tracks, recognizing Kusano's voice. Turning around from the elevator, she was greeted to sekirei's #7 and #108 along with one Naruto Uzumaki. "Kusano-chan," Takami smiled walking over to the group.

"Ma'am, do you know these three?" the guard asked earning a nod of the head.

"Yes, I assume you're here for a check up?" Takami guessed, earning a nod from the older blond. "Let them pass. Follow me please,"

"Lets go Onii-chan! Follow Oba-san!" Kusano urged, pulling on Naruto's hair like it was reigns to a horse. Naruto winced in slight pain, but said nothing as he followed the woman, Akitsu right along.

"How have you been Kusano-chan?" Takami asked kindly. Kusano cheered as she hugged Naruto's head tight.

"Ku been really good! Ku having fun with Onii-chan! Onii-chan is the best Ashikabi ever!" Kusano praised earning a slight chuckle from Naruto. Takami gave a small giggle before looking towards Akitsu.

"And you Akitsu?" she asked the silent Sekirei. The Ice Sekirei glanced to her Ashikabi before gaining a light blush and answering.

"Ah, Naruto-sama is all I ever wanted in an Ashikabi," Akitsu said with a small smile. Takami seemed surprised by this, she glanced to Naruto to see he had a small smile on his lips as well. he seemed happy that his Sekirei loved him so much, and that put her at ease.

"So, Naruto-san, what is the CEO of the most renowned company in the world doing here in Shinto Teito?" Takami asked casually. Naruto gave a shrug, knowing the woman was fishing for information.

"My intentions was for Vacation when I'm really on a mission. By the way, your last name is Sahashi right?" Naruto asked, his answer was a nod. "Are you by any chance related to Minato Sahashi?"

Takami stopped in her tracks, a focused glare and a raised eye brow as her facial visage. "Yes, he's my son…what of him?" Though she needed to reconnect with her children, she still loved them dearly. And she would not take chances with their lives when it dealt with Shinobi; hired or not.

"I see, brave kid he is. A little slow but mah," Naruto shrugged. Takami relaxed nodding in agreement before continuing on. "So, what exactly do you need my Sekirei for?" Naruto asked, getting it out of the way.

"Straight to the point eh? I like that. Well I just need to run some tests on them to see if they are okay. We all know that Shinobi have different energy sources so I want to know if it has affected with your Sekirei. Besides, Akitsu and Kusano-chan are special cases. One once being broken and the other having not been finished adjusted," Takami explained.

"I can trust you right?" Naruto asked seriously. Takami turned around wondering what he meant. "Though I have only known them for a short time, I care for them a lot. They chose me themselves to be my Sekirei, and I refuse to have any harm come to them. I want to know if I can trust you with them, even though you hired me for this mission," Naruto added causing her to pale. She glanced around to see there were no cameras which she thanked the gods for.

Closing her eyes, she regained her composure. Opening them she stared into Naruto's eyes and gave a determined nod. "You can trust me with them, Naruto-san. I will not harm them what so ever. You have my word,"

Naruto remained silent still evaluating her. Both his Sekirei looked between them, wondering why Naruto didn't respond yet. Takami felt naked under his gaze, and it made her slightly uncomfortable yet natural at the same time.

Nodding, Naruto made his decision and allowed her to keep moving. After a few minutes of small talk, the group finally entered Minaka's chamber, finding said person in his seat looking like some kind of king.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, so glad that you arrived. I witnessed your performance last night and I must say bravo. How are you doing, Akitsu-chan, Kusano-chan," Minaka said with a grin. Akitsu gave a light glare, scooting closer to her Ashikabi. Kusano did her best to hide in Naruto's hair, holding onto him tight.

"They're fine. Takami-san, take them for their check up as I speak with Hiroto-baka," Naruto said bluntly. Takami gave a small smirk before nodding and waving for them to follow her. However they didn't move.

"Kusano-chan, Akitsu-chan, please go," Naruto ordered kindly.

"Ah…Naruto-sama-"

"Ku doesn't want to leave Onii-chan! No!" Kusano cried out, cutting off Akitsu who nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed before lifting Kusano off his head without any effort and setting her down beside Akitsu. He grabbed her hand and Akitsu's and put them in one.

"It's not going to take long Ku-chan, Akitsu-chan, beside's I'll be fine. And if you're good for Oba-san Ku-chan, I'll take you out for ice cream and you can get as much as you want," Naruto smiled.

Kusano gained stars in her eyes, drool hanging from her lip. "As much as Ku wants?" Naruto nodded. This prompted the young Sekirei to pull Akitsu along in a hurry, but the woman wasn't budging. She was adamant on staying with her master.

Seeing how stubborn she was Naruto thought on what to do before a smirk came upon his lips. He leaned into her ear and whispered, causing her face to flush a deep red. Naruto pulled away, amused by her dreamy blushing expression.

"Ah…you promise?" She asked. Naruto nodded causing her to smile and nod before walking with Kusano to a confused Takami. Minaka was also confused but amused at the same time.

"You sure know how to work with your Sekirei, I assume they won't be the only ones ne?" Minaka chuckled. Naruto's smirk was gone, replaced with a bored look.

"Whatever happens, happens. I can't control if a Sekirei is reacting to me or not. Now before we continue, where is Toru Jarin?" Naruto asked with a glare. Minaka raised a brow before remembering Naruto's promise a few nights ago.

"Ah, I see." Pressing a button, Minaka had the man dropped in from above him, in a confused state. The man looked around, confused to what was going on till he made eye contact with Naruto, and held it there.

"Are you Toru Jarin?" Naruto asked earning a nod from the man. "You were the one in charge of Sekirei #7's adjustments right?" his answer was another nod. "You also are the person who tried to rape her before she found her Ashikabi and before her adjustments were done correct? Causing her to be broken and think she was worthless?"

"U-um y-yes?" His eyes were very wide as a blade was found stabbed in the middle of his throat before he was then sliced in half vertically. A large pool of blood staining Minaka's floor. The man seemed a bit grossed out by it while Naruto was unaffected.

"I should have really fucked him up but my patience is wearing thin," Naruto muttered, flicking off the blood and sheathing his sword. He then looked towards Minaka, glare still in place. "Your fate will be much worse than his if you keep fucking with me. As I said before, I am a Shinobi and as you can see if have no qualms with taking others lives. If you really want to know I enjoy it when its those who have done wrong most of their lives, you seem to be in that category," Naruto informed.

Minaka could only gape and stare. "Spit out what you wanted me for, the mere sight of you makes me want to kill you," Naruto growled lowly. Minaka shut his mouth regaining his bearings. Both ignored the spreading pool of red liquid on the ground.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I wanted to talk to you about your role in the Sekirei plan,"

**XXX**

The Black Sekirei was currently roof hopping as she has been all morning and afternoon, traveling the capital looking for one person in particular, Naruto Uzumaki. She wanted to find him, fight him and see if he was really worth it.

Right now, she was on the east side of the capital after checking the south side. The north would be the very last place she would considering the 'Hannya of the North' resided there.

Karasuba knew that the Ashikabi, Higa Izumi resided here but she wasn't so worried considering who she was. Not even he or his Sekirei could go toe to toe with her, only Naruto could do that…and Miya.

As she traveled, Karasuba didn't realize she was so close to Higa Izumi's residence of business. She only stopped as she felt something familiar real by. The pillar of power, sheer power that she guessed only belonged to one person in this entire capital….

Uzumaki

**XXX**

"You own this hospital?" Kisame asked as he and the others got out of the limo. Higa nodded, gazing upon it with a stoic look.

"Hai, though I am merely the heir, it will be mine," Higa said, a frown on his face. Itachi just nodded, while Kisame gave a grunt.

As they began walking inside, they stopped, as the two Sekirei suddenly felt fear. The humans however felt bloodlust and Killing intent, that wasn't coming from Kisame. Kazizaki seemed the most affected by it as his skin paled and he started breaking out in a cold sweat.

Higa merely stood stock still, trying to get used to it. The two Shinobi however were the least affected as they weren't bothered by it at all. It was nothing much compared to others they had faced in the past. They turned around to see the caster of this bloodlust and ill intent to see it was a woman.

Her outfit was sexy, and the evil smirk on her lips complimented her even more. The woman glared upon the two strange men, then the group not finding her target, which only pissed her off.

The power she felt, it was similar to Uzumaki's! So why was it he was not present?! With a fierce dark glare, she pointed her blade at the group; her tone holding no amusement.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?! I sensed his power! Where is he?!" Karasuba demanded darkly. Kisame chuckled glancing to his partner who remained stoic.

"Ne, Itachi, mind if I deal with this one? I need a good stretch after being on that damned plane," Kisame reminded. Itachi merely closed his eyes before giving a small nod.

"Fine, but don't kill her and go overboard. We don't need to attract as much attention as we can," Itachi reasoned. Kisame nodded as he bit his thumb and swiped the blood on his other wrist, which summoned his own sword; Samehada.

"Come on, lets dance!" Kisame grinned. With that said, the shark like man charged at Karasuba in excitement.

**XXX**

Takami stood at her computer, reading the scans she took of both Kusano and Akitsu. Both Sekirei were quietly waiting patiently, day dreaming of the rewards their Ashikabi would give them. Kusano was steady drooling, fantasying of the 8 scoops of different flavored ice cream she would be getting.

Akitsu was day dreaming of she and her Ashikabi, in bed…fucking like wild animals. A small perverted lustful smile was on her lips while a red tint was also on her cheeks. Oh what a spectacular time that would be.

Back to Takami, who wasn't even paying attention to the two Sekirei, she was confused to the scans she just took and the scans before their winging. It was really strange.

Normally when a Sekirei gets winged, their power does go up to a certain level. And as time goes on, the bond the Sekirei has formed with their Ashikabi has either made them stronger, or weaker.

In numerical logic, a unwinged Sekirei starts out as one. Once winged, the Sekirei's power shoots to 2. The highest number is five, and no Sekirei, except for #1 has gotten farther than 3.5. But it says here, that Akitsu and Kusano's power is higher than expected; Akitsu most definitely.

Akitsu's power number was a 3.3 while Kusano's was a 2.8 and steadily increasing for both of them. However, looking at Kusano's energy flow at the moment, it seemed to keep increasing each second. She glanced to the day dreaming girl wondering what was wrong with her, then back at the screen.

While Akitsu's power was rising too, it was not as fast as Kusano's…not even half as fast. It was almost as if real soon, Kusano's power would explode from out of her. She was a ticking time bomb and there was nothing she could do except deactivate her. But she had Naruto's trust and gave him her word that she wouldn't do anything fishy.

So the best option right now was to solely only inform Naruto of this development and have him contact her when something out of the normal has happened to the little girl. Getting a USB, Takami made a folder that was titled Sekirei of Uzumaki and dropped the scans into the folder; making sure none of it was left except a fake copy that wasn't even accurate.

She didn't need Minaka butting himself into this. Not when she was working against him.

**XXX**

Naruto blinked as he reflected on what he had been told about the twisted fucked up game called the Sekirei plan. Minaka made no effort to hide his pleasure as he explained in detail what his "Grand Game" would consist of. The plan had four stages, beginning with the release of the Sekirei in Shinto Teito.

Stage 2, which so happened to be the current stage as of ten minutes ago since two Sekirei have been basically winged at the same time. He only knew one of the identities, Tsukiumi Sekirei #9; apparently she was winged by Minato Sahashi Huh, who knew?

Anyway, the stage 2 would begin when 90% of them had been winged, 3rd stage pitted the Sekirei/Ashikabi in arranged matches. The fourth and final stage had the surviving Sekirei/Ashikabi contestants gather for the yet to be announced event. Defeated Sekirei would be collected by MBIand brought back to the tower where they would be treated, but never be allowed to return to their Ashikabi as their crests that marked the proof of their binds to each other would be gone.

Enforcing the rules of the game was the Disciplinary Squad. A team of highly trained Sekirei whose fighting skills were a cut above their kin, it was their job to punish Ashikabi and Sekirei who broke rules or acted out MBI. A police force basically.

Apparently the three Sekirei he fought when he first arrived were what made the squad and Karasuba was the leader, and according to Minaka, the strongest in the game. Naruto gave a small smirk, now that he knew that, he knew there wouldn't be much competition after her, considering her took her down with ease.

Although he had a pretty good idea about it, Naruto paid attention to Minaka's explanation of the winging process and what it meant to Sekirei. His eye brow went up a bit when Minaka told him he was mated to Akitsu, Kusano and any other Sekirei he winged for life. While he had no problems with that, it didn't mean those he was already with before this whole mission didn't.

Troublesome.

However he dodged the vicious kick sent to his head, with ease, only taking a small step to the side. Naruto studied his attacker to see it was the pink headed Sekirei, Benitsubasa her name was.

"Damn, how the hell did I miss?!" The girl cursed, facing Naruto. The blond could see a red tint on her cheeks, and she seemed out of breath and her eyes were a bit dull as well. Was she reacting to him? Strange, he only encountered her once.

"You can't sneak upon a skilled Shinobi, especially a S-ranked Jounin, it's just impossible…unless you're a kage level ninja, then it's quite possible," Naruto mused, as if he was no longer speaking to her. This only pissed the Sekirei off as she charged at Naruto once more.

However her strikes were sloppy, either too short or over extended. Naruto actually didn't even have to move much to dodge them. And the closer she got, the more out of it she seemed. So she was reacting to him.

"You can stop now Tsubasa-chan," Naruto told her, holding her arms so she would stay still. The girl tried to wriggle herself free but it wasn't working.

"No! I can't! I'm not supposed to be winged by a shit head like you! I won't stop till your groveling at my feet!" The girl argued. Naruto shook his head, letting her go.

"I'm not going to wing you…unless you want to be winged. I'm not into the whole forcing thing. If you truly believe I'm not your Ashikabi, good luck finding the one meant for you," Naruto shrugged causing her to blush deeply, but a scowl was on her face.

"Wait, so your saying you don't want me?! What I'm not good enough to be your Sekirei, is that it?!" Benitsubasa ranted. Naruto just stared at her, he hated when women did that, just to make men sputter and take it back, only to say something wrong to their ears again.

He had more important things to do than go back and forth with a Sekirei who didn't want to be winged. So with that he just turned his attention to the arrived Takami who had his Sekirei.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano cheered, running towards him to be picked up and set back on his shoulders. Akitsu also joined her Ashikabi's side, staying close to him.

"Hey girls, how was your check up?" Naruto asked with a smile. Kusano gave an animated version of what it was like to her while Akitsu just nodded, adding a shrug.

"There you are Tsubasa, I've been…" Haihane entered the room and paused in her speech to see Naruto. Her heart stopped for just a moment as she became flushed which Naruto noticed, as did Akitsu and everyone else.

Haihane, bit her lower lip as if deciding something. Still having not made up her mind, she just rushed out of the room to put as much distance between herself and her current choice of Ashikabi.

"That was weird, anyway, ready for ice cream Ku-chan?" Naruto asked her which earned a excited yay. "Onward then!" Naruto grinned as he walked towards the door, though he stopped. Minaka and Takami could feel a dark aura coming from Naruto, though it was aimed at Minaka. Benitsubasa could also feel it a bit, but the teens Sekirei could not.

"I want you to know this Minaka," Naruto started. "I could have killed you over one hundred different times already. Your life is in my hands, and should you push me too far, I will kill you," Naruto said in an emotionless tone.

"Ah, but you must understand Naruto-kun…my death will only lead to the death of your and all Sekirei. Do you really want to lose your precious Ku-chan and Akitsu-chan?" Minaka teased. However he was no longer in a teasing mood when he saw Naruto's sapphire blue eyes bleed crimson, filled with hate.

"You forget, Shinobi have strange abilities. I can speak with the Shinigami and have him bring you back only for me to torture you and kill you. Though it was covered, the next time you make such a threat to any of my Sekirei, whether it be present or future, no god or demon will protect you from me…**_am I clear_**?" his voice taking a demonic tone.

Minaka nodded vigorously, now knowing he went too far. Though he was playing the game, he still had to realize just what and who he was dealing with. The Uzumaki are big on family and bonds, so to threaten that was suicide.

Takami, was glad to hear these words come from Naruto himself. Now she knew she could trust him with Sekirei. Unlike most Ashikabi, Naruto actually cherished the bonds he made with his Sekirei, and would allow nothing…probably not even death to break those bonds.

Benitsubasa was torn right now. She was literally about to pass out from the heated state she was in. She fully knew now that Naruto was her Ashikabi, but she didn't want to accept it. While she asked what made him so great to be her Ashikabi, she was able to come up with the answers she couldn't before.

She wanted to be winged, but at the same time…she didn't. Not by him, but yet she didn't know why. Was it because there was someone else better than him? She doubted it. Benitsubasa knew she was to be his Sekirei, as her chances of living through this game were very high with him as her Ashikabi.

But still…

Naruto gave her a look, though it was one of understanding and kindness than hate and malice. He just gave her a nod before leaving. Gaining her bearings, Takami left to walk him out, Benitsubasa leaving a few moments after.

Minaka just sat there, in thought. Taking a sniff, he pressed a button so staff could remove the corpse and pond of drying blood on his floor.

"Naruto-san wait!" Takami called after him. Naruto turned around, wondering what she wanted from him.

"Yes Takami-san?" he asked with a raised brow, his eyes normal again.

"A couple of things I want to speak with you about. First is, I want to thank you," She smiled, catching him by surprise. "I want to thank you for loving your Sekirei and treating them with respect and giving them the love they deserve, that you cherish your bond with them,"

Naruto nodded, with a smile of his own. "Of course, they chose me out of everyone else after all. I'm not going to let them down," he said, earning a nod in agreement from the woman.

"I also want to tell you what I found out about their scans. It's…peculiar to say the least," Takami said, earning his full attention. "Both your Sekirei, are stronger than the average winged Sekirei, and continue to get stronger; or should I say build more power. Especially Kusano," Takami said seriously glancing to the young Sekirei.

"As each second passes, her power increases. I don't know why, I assume it has something to do with your chakra as a Shinobi. But, I want you to keep an eye on her and inform me of anything that happens to her regarding this issue," Takami stated, earning a nod from him.

"I will, is she going to be okay though?" Naruto asked worriedly. Takami nodded, putting Naruto's nerves at ease for now.

"She is right now, but consider her a ticking time bomb. I don't know what will happen to her when she reaches her maximum level. Here, this is my personal cell phone number, you can reach me here when something comes up," Takami said, pulling her phone out. Naruto did the same, trading numbers with her.

"Now, regarding your mission, how did you figure out I was the client?" Takami wondered, she was very careful with all of it. But she should have known she would have been found out.

"I wasn't paying to the details when he explained, but Shikamaru Nara of our Tactical and Research department figured it out. Something about tracing IP address or something; he's really good with that kind of stuff," Naruto shrugged.

Takami nodded, impressed with Uzu Inc's workers. They must get a lot of shit done.

"Well if that's all you wanted to talk about, we should get going. Oh but before that, I want you to do me a favor," Naruto asked. She nodded in agreement, he's already done so much for her. "I would like you to keep a watchful eye on Beni-chan and Haihane-chan. Though they are conflicted at the moment, I feel as if they will be joining my flock soon. I don't want them hurt or anything like that until the time comes they do join," Naruto explained.

"I will do my best," Takami nodded. Naruto gave a short bow before leaving.

"Bye Oba-san!" Kusano waved to the woman who smiled and waved back. "Come on Onii-chan! Ku want her ice cream!"

"I hear ya I hear ya; YOW! Damn Ku-chan stop pulling my hair!" Naruto scolded. Hearing a soft giggle, he rounded on his older Sekirei. "Are you laughing Aki-chan?! It's not funny!"

"Hehe,"

**XXX**

"Arigatou Onii-chan!" Kusano thanked her Ashikabi as she gave furious licks to her ice cream with 8 different scoops and flavors. Akitsu also enjoyed her one scoop of ice cream, as did Naruto.

The group were going to make their way back home since the sun was beginning to set and they did all they wanted to do for today. The three were walking through the park on the way to the hotel when Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked, turning around to face a scruffy looking in man in his mid twenties. He also had a young girl with him, who stood by his side patiently. The man looked like your average joe, while the girl was another story.

She has light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wears a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. Naruto merely guessed she was a B-cup at the least, and she wasn't really tall, standing at 5'3.

From the feel of both their energies, Naruto could tell the man had ill intent while the girl was a Sekirei.

"Yeah, you're an Ashikabi right?" The man smirked. Naruto simply stared, not answering. "I'll take that as a yes. Look, hand over your busty Sekirei over there and I'll leave you alone. If not, I'm going to have to kill you," The man warned.

Naruto gave a lick of his icecream in a bored fashion, "Aki-chan," he called. Akitsu nodded, giving her treat one last lick before handing it to Naruto as she stepped up.

"So like that eh? Fine then, Yashima! Kick her ass then kill him. You know the consequences if you don't," the man reminded. The Sekirei Yashima nodded, taking a step forward.

"Yes Junichi-sama," The girl replied quietly, summoning a large hammer. "Sekirei #84, Yashima,"

"Sekirei #7, Akitsu," The Ice Sekirei returned. In silent start, both women rushed at each other. Naruto was impressed that such a small petite girl could lift such a large hammer with ease. Akitsu, dodged the smash towards her, reacting with a flurry of thick ice spikes which were blocked by Yashima's hammer.

Yashima, lunged at Akitsu who jumped into the air, following her. Cocking back the hammer, she threw it at her opponent only for said opponent to dodge it.

"Onee-chan!" Kusano called, warning her sister Sekirei as the hammer came back towards Akitsu like a boomerang. Only her arm was hit, as she tried to avoid it, but she countered with a kick to Yashima's face, sending her rolling to her Ashikabi.

"You useless tool! Get up and beat her!" Junichi yelled, kicking her repeatedly. The woman flinched in pain as she tried getting back up.

"Yes, Junichi-sama," Yashima whispered. She turned to him only to get slapped by him.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't beat her. Now go and try again!" Junichi growled, raising his hand as a threat. The Sekirei merely nodded. She took a step forward turning to her opponent, however she froze out of fear.

Pointed directly at Junichi was Naruto's lust for his blood in particular…or more likely his death. Naruto set Kusano down and called off Akitsu. He walked over to the pair, though he stopped right in front of Yashima.

"Why do you let him treat you that way?" Naruto asked her softly, not wanting to scare her. Yashima wanted to break her gaze away from his but she couldn't, she felt drawn to him.

"He is my Ashikabi, his wish is my command. I will allow him to do anything, he wants with me. Even it brings me pain, I lo…"

"Know you don't," Naruto interrupted sternly. "I can see it in your eyes. You are angry with yourself for choosing such a worthless Ashikabi, but are livid at him for being so worthless. Realize Yashima, you fight for him. You are the one putting your life on the line, not him. Until now," Naruto stated as he glared at the terrified, petrified Junichi.

"Humans like you disgust me. Sekirei should be treated with love and respect. She chose you as her master, when you could have had nothing. She has earned your respect, but you don't give it too her. Your just a pathetic worm!" Naruto growled, plunging his hand through Junichi's chest.

Akitsu covered Kusano's eyes as blood spilled from Junichi's body. Yashima was in shock to what just happened. Hell Junichi was still in shock, not even realizing he had a hand through his chest.

"Your kind is the reason I enjoy killing so much, it makes me feel accomplished. As if I just rid the world of the small part of a large disease. And like the bug you are, I'm going to allow you to suffer, as you watch," Naruto sneered, removing his hand from the dying corpse.

Flicking off the blood, Naruto turned to Yashima, his aura returned back to the kind it was when regarding her. "You don't have too, and I'm not going to force you. But would you like to leave this bitch and be my Sekirei?" Naruto offered.

Yashima was conflicted. She already chose her Ashikabi, how could she choose another? Was that even possible? A part of her told her to die with her Ashikabi, or better yet kill the person who is he fell too. But, instead of the rage she felt, she felt…joy.

Would this man, really be a better Ashikabi for her? Could she trust him? His eyes gave her the answer. As she continued to gaze into his eyes she suddenly felt…warm? Yes. She felt warm and that warmth started to increase she felt hot. She was actually reacting to him, but how was that possible? She was already winged, did this mean she could be winged twice? It made no sense.

However, it didn't matter to her. The fact she was reacting for a second time must mean something, so instead of rejecting it and ignoring it, she went for it. She gave a nod to him, stepping closer.

"Hai, Ashikabi-sama," The girl smiled softly. Naruto smiled as he gently pressed his lips against her. Yashima's dark blue wings appeared unleashed from her back and seemed to be growing before they just shattered, revealing ice blue colored wings, that were shining brightly.

Yashima was in ecstasy as she allowed Naruto's influence to wash over her. She could feel the bond she had with Junichi being severed completely, being replaced with Naruto. The pain, sadness she felt in her heart was washed away, as well as the wounds she sustained. She felt joy now, and her wounds were completely gone, leaving a tingling pleasuring feeling instead.

So this is what it felt to being winged by your true Ashikabi.

The dying Junichi could only watched with mixed emotions. A expression of pain and anger were on his face. He tried his best to cry out to Yashima, to save him. As her Ashikabi he had that right, right? But his voice never left his throat. Darkness was starting to cloud his vision and the pain didn't seem to stop.

Yashima's wings faded away, now just enjoying her kiss with her true Ashikabi. It was more passionate and less rough than it was with Junichi. It also gave her a certain hunger, an appetite for her Ashikabi. She raised higher, bringing Naruto's head down more with her hand, deepening the kiss.

Her tongue swirled and battled with her Ashikabi's, enjoying the taste. She just couldn't get enough, moaning a bit. Naruto's hand discreetly went under her gown and slipped past her panties, and started to caress her pussy making her shiver and moan as it slipped in and out.

"N-Naruto-sama," Yashima moaned in the kiss, learning his name through the bond they now shared. It was a few a moments before she gave a silent scream, reaching her climax. Her body shook, as she rode her orgasm. Once it was over, she became weak kneed and nearly fell but Naruto caught her.

She panted, her lust filled eyes gazing into her Ashikabi's sky blue. Naruto gave her a whitening smile, kissing her forehead before he helped her stand, though she still needed to hold onto him for support. Naruto glanced back to Junichi was now dead, his body almost completely white, his eyes still open and blood spilling out his fatal wound.

"I pray that the Shingami has no mercy on your soul," Naruto spat before walking off with his new Sekirei. Once he reached his two first Sekirei Naruto smiled at them. Akitsu was glancing between her Ashikabi and the new Sekirei, a small hint of jealousy in her eyes that Naruto noticed immediately, and he would address it later.

"Ku-chan, Aki-chan, meet the newest addition to our family, Yashima-chan. Yashima-chan, you already know Akitsu-chan, but this is Kusano-chan. I want you three to work well together and bond with each other, understand?" Naruto smiled.

"Okay Onii-chan! Ku want to ride shoulders now!" Kusano ordered. Naruto chuckled before he picked and set her up on his shoulders. Naruto offered his arm to Akitsu, which was her favorite arm of his. She gave a small smile, accepting it.

"Now, lets go home,"

**XXX**

"How the hell is this even possible?" Takami grumbled to herself, sitting at her desk on her laptop. She was suddenly blasted with emails from the workers floors below her but the most important right now were two emails at the moment and something that had her a bit frightened and confused.

One, which wasn't the most important was the one about her son winging Sekirei #2 and #9, Matsu and Tsukiumi. While she was proud of her son, it only meant that he was digging himself in a deeper hole.

The second email was about Naruto. But this time not only did he get a third Sekirei, he winged a Sekirei that was ALREADY winged. How the fuck was that even possible?! Could that even happen? While she was deeply confused about it, she chalked it up to him being a Shinobi, but a part of her knew that was only 1/3rd of the case. So what was the other reason?

She wanted to ask Minaka, but knew that would be a bad idea. But it didn't matter, she had a feeling he already knew of this. And so figuring he did, she turned the second most urgent news. The fact that Karasuba, the strongest Sekirei in the game, was in intensive medical care.

The Sekirei showed up about an hour ago, her clothes almost completely shredded. Her skin on her arms and legs had gashes on them as well, but shredded gashes instead that of a blade. Her energy levels were at an alarming low rate, she had a bad fever not to mention coming in and out of consiousness. Hell, Takami figured the woman barely made back alive.

They still didn't know the reason to why she was like that, the only clue they had was it linked up to Naruto, considering that was the last thing Karasuba said before passing out.

Looking at the clock, she realized it was 8;30 at night, she wasn't sure if he was if he was sleep or what but still…pulling out her phone she sent him the text. She just hoped he would get it.

But that wasn't the case, as his phone vibrated on the dresser. The only one hearing it slightly was a sleeping Yashima. Kusano was already put to bed, while Naruto was giving Akitsu her reward in the shower.

And if he didn't put up seals, her moans and screams of pleasure would have been heard.

**XXX**

The next afternoon, Naruto and his Sekirei were walking down the street on the way to a carnival. The Ashikabi thought it would be a good idea to take his Sekirei out for some fun, though it was mostly for Kusano who was very excited, if her pulling and yanking on his hair to make him go faster was any indication.

"Ow! Ku-chan what have I told you about my hair?" Naruto reminded, holding his cell phone to his ear. Kusano pouted, lightly tapping her Ashikabi's head.

"But Onii-chan! Your going to slow! Ku want to be first in line!" Kusano argued causing him to sigh, Yashima to giggle, Akitsu to smile and the person he was on the phone with to laugh as well.

"_You sure know how to pick them don't ya Gaki?_" A female said, grinning from behind the phone. Naruto just gave a grunt, replying to the person on the line.

"Don't start with me Anko. Anyway, did you and Shika get all the information?" Naruto asked in a somewhat serious tone. Anko hummed as her answer.

"_Yup. Lazy ass was able to find out the flight schedule. And I was able to beat some info out of one of his higher up workers. Screamed like a bitch,_" Anko laughed. Naruto rolled his eyes waiting for his information.

"_Anyway, it seems Itachi and Kisame arrived yesterday at 11:30 am your time. They also have accepted a mission from a guy named Higa Izumi,_" Anko informed. Naruto nodded accepting that information, though he wondered who the hell that was.

"Who is he?" Naruto demanded. Anko then gave the phone to Shikamaru who was sitting beside her.

"_He's the heir to a pharmaceutical company who rivals MBI and thus isn't on good terms with them. Says here he is 20 years old, and wealthy. But how he connects to you in a way is that he is dubbed the Ashikabi of the East,_" Shikamaru explained. Naruto hummed, figuring that meant he had lots of Sekirei.

His attention however went to Yashima who seemed a bit tense after hearing the name Higa Izumi from Anko. "Something wrong Shima-chan?" Naruto asked her. Yashima blushed a bit before nodding.

"Higa Izumi, he hired Junichi to beat you and take whatever Sekirei you had. He said you would be easy to take care of and he would give Junichi 50,000 yen," Yashima told him. Naruto raised a brow, two days and he already had a bount on his head. Beats his previous record of 10 days.

"I see, thank you Shima-chan," Naruto smiled kissing her forehead causing her to smile brightly. "Shikamaru, do you or Anko know what the mission is?"

"_No, Anko says the guy she interrogated said the mission was covered up but the reward was S-rank pay,"_ Shikamaru answered. Naruto sighed, this was going to be a problem. If Higa was on bad terms with MBI could that mean he hired Itachi to destroy them? Or was it something else…dealing with him?

Though he doubted that would be the main case, knowing his fucked up bastard father, he would make it about him. The Uzumaki and Namikaze clan have been at each others throats ever since his parents divorced. And since the Uchiha were basically somewhat allies with the Namikaze clan who still hail under Konoha as a major clan, it would make sense.

Itachi has always been loyal to Konoha, and has been somewhat an ideal son for Minato. Though, why Kisame Hoshigaki; someone who was affiliated with the seven swordsmen and under the major clan, Kiri; was associated was beyond him.

**Flashback; earlier that morning**

"I got your message, what's the problem?" Naruto asked, arriving in Takami's lab. Right now he was a clone since the original didn't want to take the chance of leaving his Sekirei and they panic. He would have to get them to not worry over him so much, he took care of them more than they did him.

Takami seemed surprised by Naruto's arrival but brushed it off. She had him follow, taking him into the medical wing of the building. He ignored the experimentations, because if he looked upon them he would probably go on a rampage.

His eyes widened however as he gazed at the bedridden Karasuba. She was in pretty bad shape, her forehead was wrapped in bandages, her right leg seemed to be broken not to mention her skin looked like it was flayed but still attached to her skin. Now that he paid closer attention, most of it was like that. There wasn't many gashes, but they were also part of her list of injuries.

"What the hell happened to her?" Naruto demanded in a whisper as he moved closer to her, studying her. From where he stood he could feel the heat of her body, meaning she had a high fever that would probably kill normal humans.

"We don't know. She was in worse shape when she arrived. After saying 'Uzumaki' she passed out. She's been in and out of consiousness, as if muttering your name," Takami informed him as he gently caressed her cheek.

A small moan was heard from the woman, as she unconsciously moved into his touch, a twitch of her lips going upward in a content smile. Naruto frowned, he felt pained by her condition. He wasn't as positive as he was with the other two squad members, but she might be reacting to him.

"Uzu-maki," Karasuba whispered in a relieved sigh. Naruto looked at the computer that monitered her temperature and heart rate. The former lowered while the other increased a bit.

"Do you think she may be reacting to me? Like Benitsubasa and Haihane?" Naruto asked her. Takami gave a shrug, scratching the back of her head.

"She might, while uncommon it's not unheard of. Karasuba is the strongest Sekirei in the game, so the fact you beat her must have attracted her to you. But like the other two, I can tell she's conflicted," Takami replied.

Naruto frowned with a nod. "Keep her safe, and I want to be the very first you tell when she wakes up. Fuck Minaka and everyone else, I have questions that need to be answered," the blond glared earning a nod.

"What are you thinking right now?" Takami wondered. Naruto sighed, removing his hand from the Sekirei who frowned. Her temperature also increased a bit as well.

"I'm thinking she ran into another Shinobi, a strong one," Naruto answered. Takami frowned deeply, her eyes curious.

"How strong are we talking?" The woman demanded. Naruto's frowned deepened as he thought about it.

"S-rank at best. I've fought Karasuba, she isn't a push over when it comes to battle. And though I annihilated her, I still got a good feel for her skill. She's at least a low kage level fighter. Whoever beat her, and left her like this, must be as strong, or stronger than me," Naruto explained, pulling out the originals phone.

He took pictures of the Sekire's legs and arms, they interested him the most. After saving them, he sent them to HQ for Shikamaru and Briefs to study them. Once he was done, he put it away and sighed.

"I'm taking Kusano and the other two to the carnival later today. If she wakes up at anytime, call me and I will be here," Naruto told her causing the woman to nod. Glancing at the Sekirei that may be reacting to him, Naruto leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon Kara-chan," Naruto whispered before he started to leave. But before he did, Takami stopped him.

"Wait, I have to ask. How were you able to wing a Sekirei that was already winged? That's never been done, until you of course," Takami brought up. Naruto glanced to her and smirked.

"That's a secret, even Yashima-chan doesn't know. And until I tell, I'd like it to stay that way,"

**Flashback end**

Naruto decided it was time to go as they arrived at the carnival and Kusano was pulling on his hair even harder now. "Ow, alright thanks guys, i'll keep in touch, keep me posted too, OW! KU!"

"Sorry Onii-chan,"

"_Heh, will do. Have fun with your Sekirei, but be careful_," Shikamaru told him. Naruto nodded hanging up. The group pulled up to the ticket booth and paid about $40 dollars worth. Giving Kusano, Yashima and Akitsu wrist bands, they went on for some fun.

"Onii-chan! Can we go there?! Can we?!" Kusano wondered with a grin pointing to the roller coaster. Naruto hummed before shrugging.

"Sure, you two want to come?" Naruto asked. Both Sekirei nodded, not minding the ride. As they walked towards the roller coaster, Kusano spotted something out of the corner which caused her to shout loudly in joy.

"KITTY!" yanking up, she forced Naruto to turn left and walk to the game stand what had different prizes. "Onii-chan Ku want the kitty! It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" Kusano told him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, staring at what she was pointed at.

On the side of the stand was a large stuffed fox. And while he knew it was a fox, he could see why Kusano thought it was a cat. Naruto hummed before nodding. He set Kusano down and paid for the game.

The aim of the game was to shoot the boss aliens down with the 'laser' gun. If the boss alien was shot down then they could win a big prize. Naruto turned to his other Sekirei, offering them to play which they accepted.

"Alright, you know what to do right Ku?" Naruto asked earning nod from her as she and her sisters sat on the seats. The clerk looked bored as if he didn't want to be there and flipped the switch on.

Suddenly smaller aliens popped up and started dancing around…along with the boss alien. Naruto gave a deadpanned stare at the clerk who just shrugged counting the money.

All three Sekirei concentrated on the game, shooting down as much aliens they could. Kusano often tried hitting the boss alien but missed. After 2 minutes the buzz was heard, meaning the game was over.

"Ku want to go again!" Kusano stated. Naruto nodded paying for another round. The game seemed to get a bit intense as the time slowed. And just before the buzzard went off, Kusano managed to hit the boss alien…but it didn't go down.

"Wait! Ku hit the big alien! I want my kitty!" Kusano pouted. Naruto furrowed his brow as he looked to the clerk with a raised brow.

"Whoa, what was that? She hit it," Naruto pointed out. The clerk sighed as he looked at Naruto.

"Okay buddy, you see that big alien, now do you see how it's not down? That means, no 'Kitty'," The clerk smirked as he saw Naruto's glare and Kusano's childish one. "Uh oh, someones upset, better luck next time kid,"

Naruto snorted as he paid for another round, "My turn," he stood in front of the stand while his Sekirei stood behind him. Holding out his hand, a small blue orb manifested in the palm. Cocking his arm back, Naruto pitched the orb at the boss alien, causing a small blast to take place.

The clerk was completely terrified as he rose up with half of his hair and hat burned off. He looked towards the boss alien to see it turned to ash…as well as other parts of the stand. "Knocked it down," Naruto smirked as Kusano cheered and snatched her prize from the rack.

"It's so fluffy!" Kusano shouted cutely before she requested Naruto to sit her on his shoulders like usual. "Ku loves Onii-chan! Onii-chan is the best!" Ku thanked with a wide grin.

Yashima and Akitsu picked small versions of the fox before catching up to Naruto. "On to the roller coaster!"

The group was paitently waiting in line for their turn to board when Naruto heard his name being called, quite cheerfully too.

"Ohayo Naruto-san!" Said blond turned around to see it was a Sekirei he came close to killing, #88 Musubi. Along with her was her Ashikabi who seemed a bit nervous to be in his presence which was perfectly normal for him.

"Musubi-san, Minato-san, fancy meeting you here," Naruto greeted politely. Minato nodded before noticing the three girls surrounding Naruto, guessing they were all his Sekirei. He remembered Kusano especially.

Said girl stopped her playing and snuggling with her toy to take notice of Minato. "Ku remember you! You are the Nii-san that helped save Ku from that other Sekirei,"

Minato nodded, having a small smile on his face, before looking at Naruto. "So I assume things have been going well?" Naruto gave a shrug as a response.

"Somewhat, a little birdie told you winged #2 and #9, congrats to you. I assume they are at home?" Naruto guessed earning a shake of the head from the older teen.

"No, their here. Miya-san thought it would be a good idea for us all to come to the carnival together. Tsukiumi isn't a fan of roller coasters so she went with Matsu and Miya to find some snacks," Minato explained.

"Musubi is really excited for this roller coaster!" The girl cheered earning a nod in agreement from Kusano. Naruto just chuckled and continued to make small talk with Minato while they waited in line.

About ten minutes later, as they were about to board Naruto's body froze, and his soft smile turned into a grim frown. Making a quick decision, he set Kusano in the middle of the cart and looked towards his other two Sekirei.

"I'm going to have to sit this one out girls, but I'll be waiting for you at the bottom," Naruto smiled. Kusano looked upset while Yashima and Akitsu looked a bit confused, but they listened their Ashikabi anyway.

Naruto gave a nod to Minato as he walked off , going who knows where. But Naruto knew exactly where he was going, he made his way to one of the unpopular places of the park. Leaning against a metal fence was who he was looking for.

"It's been some time, Naruto,"

"It has, Itachi," Naruto replied with a emotionless tone and a blank expression, studying the man. His attention was then given to the taller man that stepped beside him, Kisame.

"Ne, this is him right Itachi?" The Shinobi asked with a smirk earning a nod from the Uchiha. Kisame smirked as he unhooked Samehada from his back and got into a fighting stance.

Naruto continued to stare at Kisame with a blank expression before turning to Itachi. "Why are you here Itachi? Sasuke would have a fit if he knew you weren't resting," Naruto stated. Itachi frowned, his arms still crossed.

"I'm fine, Sasuke can stop worrying. Though I thank you as well for your concern Naruto, it's makes it even harder to do this," Itachi muttered, Naruto raised a brow in response. "I accepted this mission as a way to stretch and get back into the swing of things, Kisame just tagged along. If I knew the mission dealt with you, I wouldn't have taken it,"

"Well you did and now you have to live with it. I have no problem with you Itachi, I have a problem with your greedy ass clan, not to mention Namikaze and Konoha. But hey, do what you got to do. For some unknown reason you continue to believe in Konoha, but remember, just like Miko-chan, you have a place in the Uzu," Naruto reminded.

Itachi nodded before sighing, giving Kisame a glance which told the man he could go ahead. With a grin, Kisame charged at Naruto with incredible speed. He swung down upon the teen only to come in contact with another sword.

Kisame winced as he could hear his swords screams from clashing with the blade. Naruto continued to stare at Itachi, not phased by Kisame. That seemed to piss him off slightly but he dealt with it.

The shark like Shinobi backed off for a bit, throwing a combo of swings at Naruto who blocked them all before sending a slash towards him. Dodging it, Kisame roared as he threw himself at Naruto, only to be blocked once more.

'This brat,' Kisame thought, studying Naruto with gritted teeth. The teen was still focused on Itachi, and only using one arm to defend with. Naruto glanced at Kisame before slicing in an arc, officially cutting Samehada. He then swung horizontally, causing Kisame to hop back.

But it was useless as a large gash appeared on Kisame's torso. "If your done, I believe it's my turn," Naruto said before he lunged at Kisame. The tall man raised his sword to block Naruto's blade and succeeded…but the teen was to fucking fast for him to keep up.

Before Kisame knew it Naruto was already on his left, putting a nick to his arm; then a gash to his back; a slash to his right thigh; and nearly cutting off his right arm. With a growl, Kisame released his charka in a burst, causing Naruto to fly back but skid to a stop.

"You're better than I thought, now I won't feel as bad," Kisame grinned, as his chakra level started to rise and his wounds healed. Naruto gripped on his hilt a little tighter, having a feeling that the warm up hadn't even started.

And he was right as Kisame charged at him with a psychotic grin, smashing his sword against Naruto's. The teen parried it and tried sending two kicks to Kisame's face, though it dodn't work. Kisame caught Naruto's foot and swung and threw him away before he could be stabbed.

Naruto landed on the ground with grace. Kisame grinned as he lunged at Naruto again, repeatedly clashing with the teen before he overpowered Naruto causing him to slip up. That was all Kisame needed as he went for the first strike.

The teen instantly felt his energy be ripped out of his body while Samehada cut his skin, leaving it flayed a bit. Naruto wanted to fall to one knee, but couldn't as he was busy evading Kisame's blows.

"Uzumaki Rendou!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Kisame, dodging his swings and slicing him with a link of attacks. However Kisame wasn't phased as he sent his sword down to smash Naruto.

Naruto cursed, flipping over Kisame, then throwing a slash at him fron behind. Kisame chuckled as he blocked it and managed to steal Naruto's energy again. The teen then came to the conclusion that Kisame's sword shaved chakra, making it his own, which meant…he needed to stay away from it.

Naruto hopped away with a light pant, studying the Shinobi and his sword. He needed to keep a cool head, losing it would only make things worse. However, things only got worse due to Kisame casting a jutsu.

"Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu!" Kisame yelled, swinging Samehada in an horizontal arc motion. Naruto narrowed his eyes as a great white shark made out of water flew towards him. Naruto crouched and leaped, slicing through it with ease.

Kisame anticipated for Naruto to slice down on him, which he did; but Naruto also stepped and hopped off Kisame's face, finishing a hand sign.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" firing a grand fireball at Kisame, who was forced to hop back since it was fired at to close of range. The shinobi then hopped off the ground, flying towards Naruto, clashing with the blond repeatedly before hitting him away, causing him to enter the populated carnival.

Naruto crashed into a booth that was thankfully unoccupied. He rolled to the side, avoiding the stab from Kisame. Naruto flipped to his feet, firing an arc slash of energy at Kisame who blocked it but fired his own water slash.

Naruto sliced through it, hopping to another booth which Kisame followed him. The blond cursed, he should have been more prepared for battle knowing that two Shinobi enemy shinobi were in town. Especially with civilians around.

"What are you running for?! You can't be afraid of me can you?!" Kisame laughed causing Naruto grunt as he flipped around, firing another fireball which Kisame sliced through, but the man wasn't counting on Naruto's speed.

"Rasengan!" Naruto roared, pushing the chakra orb into Kisame's chest sending him firing away. Naruto then followed Kisame, increasing his speed. When he caught up to the man, he was going to stab him mid flight but was interrupted. He sliced through a fireball that came from Itachi, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Kisame crashed into a booth before getting up and seeing Itachi who was still calm as ever, not even moving from the top of a roof. "Ne, Itachi, what's the big idea?"

"He was going to fatally wound you if not kill. Don't be so reckless in your slinging of jutsu either, they are people here who don't need to get hurt," Itachi warned his partner who gave a grunt but nodded.

"Aye aye captain, get ready to die boy!" Kisame cackled as he lunged at Naruto but the blond stood his ground. Kisame could feel the shift in aura that was Naruto, as could Itachi. Before Kisame could even get a bit close to Naruto, red charka erupted from his form.

"Juha Reppo Sho," Naruto muttered causing a large clawed arm to form from the chakra and reach for Kisame, bringing a large gust of wind with it. Kisame was too slow to slice it and absorb the chakra; instead he was grabbed and then crushed before tossed away like trash.

Itachi frowned, gazing at Naruto. The red chakra faded away as Naruto looked up at Itachi. Nodding his head to the side, Naruto left for that direction, Itachi following him.

They settled on a roof top that had enough distance between the populace, both glaring at each other with blank expressions. Naruto sheathed his sword for now, and clenched his fist.

Itachi silently activated his Sharingan which made Naruto curse inwardly. He really should have been prepared, especially against someone like Itachi who was a master with that damn Sharingan. It would be difficult to fight him even more, considering he was difficult to fight in the first place.

After all the Sharingan allows it's wielder to predict the opponents next move in order of a counter strike. And since Itachi had a level three Sharingan, he was able to use that ability. There were only a few ways to counter the ability.

One was speed, if the opponent was way faster than the wielders body movements, then it was no problem. It's one thing to see the attack coming, it's another to actually move your body in time to counter.

The second way would to find some way to quickly counter the wielder, and confuse them. Genjutsu was practically useless, as well was Ninjutsu unless it was a Kekkai Genkai. Taijutsu was in the same boat as Ninjutsu. The opponent would have to be really skilled to pull it off.

The third way, applied to Naruto most if not all the time. As a Shinobi, one had certain habits in doing something that it became predictable. For example, Minato's disciple, Kakashi Hatake, is always late to almost everything, two hours to be exact. So when he said meet him at 6 am…your ass knew to meet him at 8 maybe 8:30. He became predictable.

Naruto didn't have that 'luxury'. He took after his mother more than his father. His mother was the best Kenjutsu master of her Generation and the next generation of Shinobi. She had no talent in Genjutsu what so ever, and she was decent at Taijutsu. She didn't seem to favor Ninjutsu very much either but was better than Taijutsu. But she was a master at being unpredictable.

And that was one of the many traits he took from his mother, being Unpredictable. The Sharingan ability allowed one to predict, but if the opponent was unpredictable, then it was mighty difficult to counter.

"How long has it been since we did this?" Itachi asked quietly. Naruto gave a shrug as a response.

"Four years? Though it was a spar, you were teaching Sasuke and I how to counter the Sharingan," Naruto replied, which made Itachi nod in remembrance.

"Hai, now lets see if you took that lesson to heart ne?"

**XXX**

"That was fun! But Ku want to go with Onii-chan!" Ku stated with a small pout as she and her sisters along with Minato and Musubi walked out of the ride. Musubi nodded in agreement, she thought it would be fun with Naruto-san.

"Where is Naruto-sama?" Yashima asked worriedly, looking around for her Ashikabi who said he would meet them here. Noticing the absence of her Ashikabi as well, Akitsu looked around almost frantically, but not too frantic to scare Kusano.

"Glad we found you guys," They all turned to be greeted to a woman who had brown hair and an impressive bust. "Tsukiumi had been getting impatient," the woman muttered, pointing to Minato's blond Sekirei.

Said Sekirei gave a huff as she stood by Minato's side, however she gave a curious evil eye to the other Sekirei which weren't Minato's…though she didn't know that.

"Minato, who are these wenches? Thy are not thou Sekirei?" She demanded with a light glare. Minato shook his head in panic.

"No! these are Naruto's Sekirei! I swear!" Minato defended. Tsukiumi gave the other three Sekirei a look before brushing them off.

"As in Naruto Uzumaki?" The red headed girl standing next to Miya Asama asked. This was Matsu, Sekirei #2. Minato nodded causing Matsu to hum to herself, she glanced to Miya to see what her thoughts were on this but she wasn't paying attention.

Instead Miya was looking off into the distance with a slightly dazed look to her. She could feel her body heat up due to feeling the overwhelming cheerful, warm and calm energy. It was drawing her to it, but something was wrong. It was as if it was in danger.

Suddenly, Miya felt an emotion that she hadn't felt in almost 50 years, since she and her sisters were forced to leave their home planet…Panic. Miya felt true panic and she didn't know why for many reasons. The person she claimed as her husband, she didn't feel this kind of Panic when she found out he was dying.

But this person…this person she never has even met, spoken too or even looked in the eyes, she felt panic over. Rage was the next emotion she felt. Rage at this person who made her feel panicked, and rage at the person who was putting the one she was panicking over in danger.

In a burst of speed, Miya was gone towards the danger. Akitsu and Yashima followed Miya, as they too felt panic for their Ashikabi. Kusano felt it too, and was forced to grab on Akitsu's arm in order not to be left behind.

"What's going on?" Minato asked in wonder. Uzume had a somewhat serious look on her face she gazed after Miya.

"I don't know, but if it has Miya of all people on the fritz it must be big. Maybe we can find the answer to the destruction that was happening earlier," Uzume muttered before she took off as well, and an Excited Musubi followed shortly after.

**XXX**

Naruto spat out blood after being kicked in the face by Itachi. He looked at his opponent, or more likely his three opponets. Itachi was able to make solid clones of himself, which only made things difficult.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, summoning ten clones. The eleven Naruto's charged at the three Itachi's however, the two clones brought out Shuriken throwing them at Naruto's clones repeatedly while Itachi fired a fireball at them.

The real Naruto cursed as he was forced to hop back and fire his own fireball. He brought out his katana and sliced through it while lunging at Itachi who stood still.

"GRAH!" Naruto heard causing him flip back from the aerial attack. It turned out to be a relatively unharmed Kisame, who just grinned at Naruto. The blond wasn't surprised, guessing he crushed a water clone.

"You are very interesting, but now I'm done playing games with you!" Kisame grinned as he lunged at Naruto clashing with the teen even harder than before. Naruto ducked under a swing and tried sweeping him off his feet, but Kisame kicked him in the face stopping him from doing so.

As Naruto skidded on his ass, he flung his hand out causing a sharp chain to shoot from his hand and towards Kisame who looked at it confused before breaking it with his sword. However, he didn't expect another chain to wrap around his ankle and swing him off the roof smashing him into another building.

"I see you use Kushina-sama's chakra chains well," Itachi commented as Naruto stood up.

"Naruto-sama!" The blond turned to see his three Sekirei along with another woman with purple hair appear. Raising a brow, he turned back to his enemies he needed to focus.

"Akitsu, Yashima, take Ku and get out of here, this guy is out of your league right now," Naruto ordered them. Both Sekirei froze up at hearing the tone of their Ashikabi, he was deathly serious, even with them.

"Ah what's wrong Gaki? Don't want your bitches to get hurt? Too late!" Kisame roared as he came down from the sky and lunged at the three Sekirei, however he wasn't expecting a Rasengan to be pushed into his face. He managed to dodge it just in time but not the knee to his gut then the round kick to his face.

"I dare you to try that again," Naruto glared, killing intent starting to leak out in massive waves. Kisame grunted before getting back up and charging him again, swinging down on Naruto, but it was blocked by Miya's katana.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kisame demanded as he put his power behind the clash to overpower the lithe woman. Naruto took this chance and sliced Kisame in half, only for him to be a clone.

"I'm with him," Naruto agreed with the shark like Shinobi who stood by Itachi's side.

"Miya Asama, Hannya of the North. I sensed you needed help with them, I'll deal with the blue one," Miya stated. Naruto just shook his head, glaring at both Shinobi.

"I can't let you do that, this is my problem. I would like for you to take my Sekirei away from here, only I can handle these two," Naruto told her, causing her to frown and glare. Naruto ignored it as he closed his eyes and focused.

Itach narrowed his eyes as he saw golden flames start to surround Naruto before he combusted into flames. His Sekirei and Miya eyes widened in panic and massive worry, but were put to ease when Naruto was fine.

His whole body was a golden color and his eyes were red. He was in Intial Biju mode. Kisame grinned even though he and Itachi were forced to pull back from Naruto's attack which would have killed them. His speed was incredible, Itachi could barely keep up with his eyes.

Kisame laughed and charged at Naruto, Itachi right by his side. This now took two people. The two Shinobi coordinated to fight against Naruto who was holding back Kisame with chakra arms, and holding back Itachi who was using a Kunai with his katana.

To Itachi's small surprise the kunai shattered. And that surprise gave Naruto enough time to round on Kisame, blasting him back with two rasengan's. He needed to be even more careful with Kisame in this state, his chakra was more accessible to steal.

Akitsu and Yashima could only stand there frozen due to their Ashikabi's orders….which they still weren't following. There was no way the could leave him, if he was in trouble they had to be there for him. But they couldn't apparently the people he was fighting was on par with him.

Their attention was given to Kusano who tried following her Ashikabi.

"Ku what are you doing?" Yashima asked, holding her back. The girl struggled, a frown on her face.

"Ku want to help Onii-chan! He's in trouble Ku can feel it!" Kusano worried but Yashima and Akitsu were not hearing her. Miya was focused on the battle before her, studying Naruto.

"We can't, Naruto-sama said to stay out of the way," Yashima replied. Kusano just shook her head, she didn't care. Her Onii-chan was in trouble and he needed her help.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi yelled as he watched Naruto run away from the black flame that was giving chase. Naruto zipped back around rushing at Itach. The two continued to battle it out, black flames surrounding them.

Kisame also joined in the fight with glee, clashing with Naruto who was distracted with Itachi. The teen was inwardly cursing at his predicament.

It was hard fighting without flinging around jutsu, they would have to wrap it up quick before lives were needlessly lost. And although Kisame didn't really care about that, he did care about the money he would lose to fix the damages and such; also Itachi's punishment.

Naruto hopped away, avoiding the skeletal hand that tried to grab him. 'The Mangekyou? He must want to end this as much as I do,' Naruto thought to himself as he defended himself against Itachi's Susanoo while dodging Kisame. But then he realized something felt off with Itachi, it felt as if he was holding back.

"ONII-CHAN!" Kusano screamed, her desire to help her Ashikabi causing her powers to go out of control. Yashima, Akitsu, and Miya were forced to move away from Kusano to avoid the thick overgrown tree roots that blasted out from the ground just so they didn't get injured or anything.

Kisame smirked as Itachi finally had Naruto in his grasp who just glared at him with gritted teeth. He was ready to stab to cleave the brat in half and was in the midst of doing so, and this was the scene that Kusano reacted too. Just in the nick of time too as the roots surprised Itachi causing him to drop Naruto.

'Mokuton?' Itachi thought while Kisame was hit with a tree root and going up. Itachi had no other option to just ride the tree roots in order not to be like Kisame who was still getting beaten by them just growing wildly.

The blond back flipped as he watched a forest start to form around Itach and Kisame, trapping them within. Though he knew it would not hold for long. He glanced towards his youngest Sekirei and made his way towards her to calm her down; he didn't civilians being caught up in the mix too.

A part of him wanted to set the forest ablaze, killing Itachi and Kisame. But he knew that it would not matter and that Itachi would escape so it would just be completely worthless. So for now, the best option is to flee and fight another day, when they both could be on even terms and not worry about losing lives that weren't apart of their Shinobi feud.

"Ku-chan, I'm here, calm down," Naruto soothed, releasing his Biju form and picking her up. Ku held onto Naruto, crying into his shoulder. "Shh, I'm alright, lets go home," Naruto whispered in her hear. The girl gave a meek nod before she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Naruto called his other two Sekirei and nodded to Miya before leaving quickly, putting distance between the forest and himself.

Miya watched the man flee with a frown. She wanted to follow him and cut him down but also ravage him and claim him as her Ashikabi. But he had other things to do, and it would be best to calm herself and condition herself not to lose self control then next time she saw him. After it wasn't his fault she was reacting to him.

She glanced at the forest with a glare before looking towards Uzume who just arrived and was surprised. Miya just sheathed her sword and walked off without a word, she needed time to think.

A few hours later, a large skeletal arm engulfed in a scarlet red aura busted out of the forest, making an exit for Itachi and Kisame. The men stood on a branch looking towards the evacuated Carnival and where their target fled the scene.

"We should go after him, Samehada got a good taste of his chakra, we can find him that way," Kisame suggested but Itachi shook his head, pulling out his vibrating phone. He looked at the number and frowned.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"_Itachi, glad I could reach you. I want you and Kisame to head back, your being replaced,_" A male voice said from behind the phone. Kisame frowned as well, as he watched Itachi.

"Permission for a reason Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked. While he had no problem with leaving, and he was glad too, he would still like an answer.

"_I don't think it would be a smart choice to let you and Kisame deal with someone as skilled as Naruto. Besides, you still are sick, Tsunade still needs to treat you. I wouldn't have sent you if I knew it dealt with him. So I'm just going to send a squad that will probably have the same chance as you,_" The Hokage explained.

Itachi gave a nod, "Hai, Hokage-sama. We'll be back in a few hours," Kisame groaned, they just got here and he was having so much fun, did he really have to get back on that stupid plane?

"_Glad you see it my way Itachi-kun. Inform the client of the situation, I'll be waiting for a report when you return,"_ The Hokage finished, ending the call.

Itachi sighed and pocketed his phone. He glanced to Kisame who seemed to be pouting. With a roll of his eyes, Itachi hopped off of the tree they were on with Kisame following him.

'Whatever team he sends, won't be enough for Naruto-kun,'

**XXX**

The next morning Naruto sighed as he drank some coffee, all of his Sekirei were still asleep, which allowed him to ponder on what h e was going to do about the two shinobi. He doubted he would need back up, but he had to make sure the people of Shinto Teito remained safe; they didn't need to be dragged in their war.

However his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice greet him.

"Ohayo Onii-chan," Naruto smiled turned around to face Kusano when his eyes bulged out of his head and his nose started to bleed.

"K-kusano?" Naruto asked shakily, staring at his Sekirei. The girl cocked her head to the side cutely, wondering what was wrong with her Ashikabi.

Nothing was wrong with him, he was fine. It was her that something was strange.

Kusano was no longer the ten year old child Sekirei, instead she looked about 17, if that. She was just as tall as Yashima, her hair was a bit longer, reaching a bit before her plump round ass, which was showing a bit due to her growing out of her pajamas. Her flat chest was now a C-cup, and she had actual curves to her body. Her face was more mature as well, though her eyes still held that same innocence as before.

Kusano grew up.

**And Done, there is the reboot third chap of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and hoped you caught the reference.**

**Once again I apologize for the foolishness and the eagerness I had for posting the original. Hopefully this one is much more believable and not as stupid.**

**Also the reason to why Kusano had matured over night is basically explained in the chapter, so if you don't understand skim through it and find what your looking for.**

**So here is Naruto's Sekirei and who are reacting to him.**

**Akitsu**

**Kusano**

**Yashima**

**Karasuba-reacting**

**Miya-reacting**

**Benitsubasa-reacting**

**Haihane-reacting**

**Mystery Sekirei- searching**

**Yomi-searching**

**Well that's it, so see ya later!**


	4. Similar style pt one

**Chapter four: Similar Style; part one**

Takami sighed, sitting at her desk with a report from yesterdays 'Sekirei' event. Apparently the person who hosted the carnival is demanding for MBI to pay for the damages that were made yesterday because of their dealing with the Sekirei.

The problem with that was…there was no Sekirei battle in that area. But apparently the claimed Sekirei was a teen with spiky blue hair, and the other was a man with blue skin and dark blue hair with a strange Zanbato.

From that description alone, Takami guessed it was Naruto who was the teen. She didn't know any other teenager with spiky blond hair. The other guy must have been another Shinobi if it caused Naruto to fight him.

"TAKAMI!"

Speak of the devil.

The woman jumped as Naruto kicked the door open with a raging expression though it was confusion. She raised an eye brow though at the young woman by his side with a nervous expression. Focusing her gaze on the girl, Takami came to the conclusion that…

"What the hell happened to Kusano?!" Takami demanded, standing up in shock and pointing at the girl who shied away from the attention. Naruto blinked before he pointed at her.

"I was hoping you knew!" He yelled back. The two were literally freaking out but pulled back in their shock and replaced it with composure, but they were still confused.

"Look, all I know is that she was perfectly normal when I tucked her in. She wakes up the next morning and she is like this!" Naruto gestured to the girl who was suffocating his arm in her bust. While it was usually normal for him, he was conflicted because of who the girl was just 12 hours recently!

Takami looked utterly flabbergasted by Kusano's appearance. It was then she looked back at the report and read it more carefully. Her eyes widened upon reading the part where a forest just grew out of nowhere, which actually did link them to carnival incident.

"Was Kusano put under any stress yesterday? Stressed enough that she used her powers?" Takami questioned. Naruto raised a brow before giving a nod.

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened though. Ku?" Naruto turned to her to see she was blushing before speaking.

"Onii-chan was in trouble, so Ku wanted to help. Ku felt weak, so she tried her best to help Onii-chan," Kusano explained. Takami frowned before she nodded and spoke.

"Do you remember what I told you about how she is a ticking time bomb? Well she let loose. I'm surprised the area isn't as damaged as I figured it would be if she exploded. Anyway, the aftermath…was this. I'm not sure how the hell this is even possible, but I have a guess," Takami muttered as she went to her laptop and pulled up the file of Kusano.

"As you know, Kusano never finished getting adjusted, meaning she had no limiter on her. Her powers were steadily growing, however at a slow rate. Then you came along and winged her, which boosted her powers from level 2 to mid level three. Her power just kept increasing and needed some kind of outlet," Takami started, Naruto paying rapt attention.

"She is the youngest Sekirei and is a child…" Takami then glanced to the girl before shaking her head. "Or at least she was. Her body could only hold so much power, before she would unconsciously start exerting it and her powers would start being active. So when she used her powers fully,"

"The power within her was released. Her growth cells then must have been in overdrive to keep that raised limit of power, and once they couldn't find a way, they forced her to grow," Naruto finished earning a nod from the woman. Naruto glanced at his Sekirei who still was nervous.

"Will she stay like this? Is it permanent?" Naruto asked. Takami gave a shrug with a sigh, leaning back.

"I'm not sure. My guess is yes. Because if she reverts to her child form, her powers would decrease and would be akin to a limiter. Let me run some tests so I can get some answers instead of guesses," Takami said. Naruto nodded handing the girl to her as he pulled out his phone due to ringing.

"Hello?" Naruto asked walking out of the room while Kusano stared at him in sadness.

"Onii-chan," She called after him softly as she went with Takami. Tears welled up in her eyes as Naruto ignored her and kept walking.

Takami noticed the girls tears and stopped looking at her in worry. "Ku-chan, whats wrong?" she asked the girl worriedly.

"Ku don't want to leave Onii-chan! Onii-chan hates Ku because she's different now!" Kusano sobbed. Takami shook her head, wiping her tears.

"Silly bird, of course Naruto doesn't hate you. You're his Sekirei, his Ku-chan remember? He's worried about you, I can see it in his eyes. Can't you feel it?" Takami asked causing the girl too look at her in confusion. "Concentrate, and you can feel your bond between Naruto,"

Kusano did so, focusing hard. She was suddenly hit with a feelings that didn't belong to her. One was annoyance, though she could tell it wasn't about her or her sisters. The other was confusion and worry, which was specifically for her.

"Onii-chan is worried!" Kusano stated, opening her eyes. Takami nodded as Kusano gave a large smile, happy her Ashikabi did not hate her.

"Just because you changed on the outside, doesn't mean you changed on the inside. Now, do you feel better?" She asked. Kusano gave a nod cheerful nod, wiping the rest of her tears. Takami smiled and took her to the lab.

* * *

"I don't need back up," Naruto growled into the phone.

"Yes you do! If S-rank Shinobi are coming after you Naruto, that is a problem! I'm mad neither you, Shikamaru or Anko told me about this when you found out! I'm sending someone to help you, whether you like it or not Dattebane!" Kushina's voice rang in the phone.

"Hell no Dattebayo! I'm can handle myself! Stop treating me like a kid! I'm tired of you worrying over me when you don't fucking need too!" Naruto retorted.

"Who the fuck are you cursing at Dattebane?! Don't make me come over there just to kick your ass!" Kushina shot. Naruto gave another growl and was about to hang up the phone, "Don't you dare hang up this phone Naruto!"

"I'm done with the conversation! You send someone, it will be pointless. I can handle myself on my own, I don't need help!" Naruto argued.

"Look! It's either I send you someone or I come myself, choose one," Kushina growled at him through the phone. Naruto's eye twitched, weighing the options. If it was someone from the company then he could deal with them the way he wanted too.

But if it was Kushina, then that was another story. He would have no choice but take orders from her, bring her along when he went somewhere, have her deal with his Sekirei, and the list went on. She would be a baby sitter and he was too god damn old and mature for that shit.

"Fine! Send you stupid back up!" Naruto growled, ending the call before she could get a word out. He then proceeded to put her on his ignore call list, only two other people on that list.

Naruto growled in annoyance, he needed a damn stress reliever. Taking a deep breath, he went into Takami's lab to see she was at work with Kusano sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"This will take awhile, why don't you go see Karasuba, she may be gaining consciousness," Takami suggested. Naruto nodded and left giving one last glance to Kusano who was focused on the magazine.

As he walked down to Karasuba's room, he felt his phone vibrate but ignored it…just like his phone did.

When he opened the door he was surprised that someone was already visiting the black Sekirei. The person looked back at him and their eyes widened, standing up.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Benitsubasa demanded. Naruto blinked, noticing the small light tint of red on her cheeks. He gave a shrug, walking in and going to the sleeping Karasuba.

"I came to see if she was up," Naruto answered quietly. He stood on the across from Benitsubasa and caressed Karasuba's cheek, eliciting a delightful smile and small moan from the woman. Naruto also noticed the flicker of jealousy in Benitsubasa's eyes.

"Probably just to fuck with her. Why would you want to visit her eh?" Benitsubasa sneered. Naruto gave another shrug.

"Because I was worried about her. Just like I would be worried if you or Haihane were in the same position. After all, just like you are reacting to me, in a way I am reacting to you three as well," Naruto softly smiled.

"You're not my Ashikabi! Why would I want a dork like you as my Ashikabi, that's lame!" Benitsubasa scowled. Naruto said nothing, as he kept contact with Karasuba. The pink haired Sekirei felt angry that Naruto was ignoring her for Karasuba and grit her teeth. She could also see the somewhat saddened look in his eyes when he gazed at Karasuba, it was like he was reacting to her than the other way around.

Without even thinking, she blurted out...

"I want a rematch!"

Naruto blinked, his movements halted. He looked at her to see she was glaring at him with a scowl. "May I ask why?"

"Because you beat me and your not even a Sekirei! My pride as a disciplinary member will not allow that! I want a rematch, and you WILL give me one!" Benitsubasa sneered. Naruto raised a brow as he looked straight at her. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he opened them.

The girl winced at the smoldering blue orbs that were cold and somewhat ruthless. She flinched a bit at his tone as well when he spoke.

"There are a couple of things you should know about me, Benitsubasa," Naruto started, his tone unwavering and solid. "Number one, I can't stand people who just have a stick up their ass for no damn reason. I also cant stand snotty bitches that act like brats, goes hand in hand,"

"Two, I don't like to be ordered or demanded to do anything without a please or a nice tone. You get more with sugar than you do with vinegar. And if you do win with vinegar, oh the reward will be all the more painful," Naruto smirked darkly.

"Third, I don't respect when respect is not given," Naruto listed. "Now, I suggest you get prepared to get humiliated for a second time," Naruto waved her off. The girl glared and stomped out of the room, going to get ready.

Naruto took another deep sigh, as he looked back at Kurotsuchi. He did not know why he was so fascinated with this Sekirei, but he would need to find out. Moving away, he walked out of the room, waiting on Benitsubasa.

It only took a few moments, due to her coming out of the building, with the proper gear on. She glared at him while he gazed at her. The two were silent before she rushed at him, throwing powerful kicks at him.

The teen dodged each one with ease, avoiding her fists as well. Irritated, she pushed more power into the punches and kicks, but Naruto only deflected them without problem. Now she was really getting annoyed. Taking a step back she threw her left leg out and gave him a barrage of kicks with that one foot.

All of them deflected.

With a curse she did a spin kick at his head which he actually blocked with his forearm. The girl gave a light cringe at the pain she felt from the block. Naruto moved his arm and flicked her in the head.

She was shocked when her body was thrown away with force, causing her to tumble against the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" Benitsubasa demanded. Naruto didn't give her an answer and she growled. Throwing herself at him, she put in lots of power into her attacks which were still being deflected or avoided.

Naruto then grabbed her fist and pushed her back. "Do you see how insignificant you are to me? You haven't landed a single hit," Naruto pointed out, causing her to glare at him harshly.

"Fuck you!" Benitsubasa yelled, lunging at him with a punch. But in her rage, she overextended, pulling a muscle which Naruto then exploited. With a jab from his two fingers against her arm, it hung loosely at her side. She was sent flying back with another flick to the forehead.

The Sekirei held her left arm with gritting teeth. "DAMN YOU!" She raged, rushing at him. Naruto raised his brow lightly, noticing the increase in speed.

She hopped up, cocking her fist back. "Pulverizer!" Benitsubasa yelled, throwing her fist at his unflinching face. Naruto gave a small light amused snort.

He moved his head a bit, allowing her fist to pass him. Grabbing her arm he slammed her to the ground on her back. Finishing it off by putting his body weight on her and getting in her flabbergasted face.

"Nice try," Naruto smirked a bit. Benitsubasa gazed into his sapphire eyes and was completely captivated by them. Her body started to get really hot, a blush marring her cheeks. She tried to look embarrassed and look away, but she couldn't.

Tears then started to fall from her eyes as she glared at him. "Why? Why do you have to be my Ashikabi?! You are such a bastard I can't stand you! No human is supposed to be better than me! A Sekirei! Shinobi or not!" The girl cried with gritted teeth.

Naruto just stared at her, his eyes softening only a bit. "I'm not forcing you to be my Sekirei Benitsubasa. You are the only one making a big deal out of this,"

"WHY AREN'T YOU?!" She screamed at him. "I saw you, I saw how you treated Haihane that day, how kind and merciful you were to her. I saw how you had a look of longing on your face when you were with Karasuba! Why can't you look at me like that?!" Benitsubasa ranted, tears still streaming down her eyes.

"Is it because I don't have big titties like a cow?! Is it because of my stupid hair?! Or is it because I'm weaker than you and you want someone strong enough to touch you?!" Benitsubasa demanded. Naruto kept silent, letting her finish.

"I hate you so much, but I love you just as much! And I don't even know you! But it's because I know you are my Ashikabi, and the fact that you look at other Sekirei different from me, rejecting me; it makes me angry and sad! Why don't you want me?" The girl sobbed.

"There is a fourth thing you should know about me too," Naruto spoke up, earning her attention. "I can't stand people who cry for nothing. Fifth thing, I hate people who jump to conclusions, it annoys the hell out of me," Naruto chuckled, wiping her tears away.

"There, now you know 7 things about me. The five I mentioned, my name, and I can kick ass," Naruto grinned. He then lowered it and smiled softly at her.

"There is a reason I didn't look at you the same as I did Haihane or Karasuba. It's because I don't chase after those who don't want to be chased. Ask my friend Sasuke, he is a good example. Whenever you see me, you want to pick a fight and kill me. And while Karasuba might do the same, I can't go after that. I never said I didn't want you to be my Sekirei; you jumped to conclusions, and said you would never be my Sekirei," Naruto explained.

Benitsubasa remained silent with a slightly ajar expression. Naruto relaxed his position a bit, playing with her hair. "I love your hair, it reminds me of this girl I used to like a lot. You remind me a lot like her in fact, but she didn't want to be chased so I moved on. I'm not a big fan of the color, but you are an exception," Naruto told her.

"You are also not weak, you actually quite strong. And with the right trainer, you could become stronger. I'm just hard to beat is all; whether you fight or not, it's the person you are that decides if I like your or not, I know a few women who can't fight and I respect them as much if not more than the people who do," Naruto continued.

The girl blushed even harder when the hand on her hair slid down to her breasts, giving a light squeeze. A grin made a way on his face as he went on.

"And I don't care if you have big tits or not, you are still beautiful in my eyes, besides…I am ass man. And you my dear, have quite a nice one. This proves that I do look at you differently than you think," Naruto smiled causing her to pout cutely.

"I have noticed a pattern, when it comes with the Sekirei that want me to be their Ashikabi. They are somehow, connected to me. For example, Akitsu-chan and I; like her I felt useless, without purpose and no one would want me. Then I met Sasuke," Naruto chuckled.

"On the outside, I hated him. He was and still is such an arrogant jackass, but he was the first person outside my parents to be my friend and accept me. We both had the same story in a way. Both our parents were skilled famous Shinobi with money, and we were kids that no one liked because they were jealous. We made a friendship, and now he is my best friend," Naruto explained.

"Karasuba is another example. She loves to fight and kill and is open with it. I am the same way, though it's a dark part of me. I love fighting, the thrill of battle. I also love watching the light in my enemies eyes die out, it's wonderful," Naruto sighed in relief, a sick grin on his face that he quickly hid away.

"You and I are alike as well, Beni-chan," Naruto smiled after gaining his composure. The girl stared at him in wonder as he went on. "We both feel the need to prove ourselves, to make others see we are here and we kick ass. I feel that connection with you, and that is what makes you special to me," Naruto said.

"So with that said, I will ask this…Benitsubasa, will you be my-" she cut him off by leaning up and smashing her lips against his, moaning into the kiss. Naruto returned it with vigor, his tongue battling hers.

The two didn't notice the large bright pink wings that erupted from the girls back and spread across the ground. The two were too busy grinding with each other, as if they were really fucking. The Sekirei wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, her hands around his neck. Naruto had moved his hands up her skirt, groping her plump ass.

"Naruto-sama," The girl moaned with a whimper as Naruto was nibbling on her ear and neck. She felt in heaven right now as she started to suck and kiss on Naruto's neck, determined to give him a hickey.

"Ahem," The two heard. Naruto stopped what he was doing with a sigh and looked back at the intruder to see it was a slightly flustered Takami and a confused yet somewhat jealous Kusano…who was still in her adult form.

"I assume you haven't fixed the problem?" He guessed.

"Naruto-sama," Benitsubasa whined cutely. Naruto frowned as he turned to Benitsubasa and pecked her lips before whispering into her ear. She gave a nod, and stood up along with him, clinging on to his arm.

"No I haven't fixed the problem, but I don't think it will be a problem. Now, if you are done trying to dick Benitsubasa down, I would like to have a word," Takami said with a eye twitch. Naruto shrugged, but before he left he spoke.

"Beni-chan, I want you to officially meet Kusano-chan. She will be one of your new sisters, treat her as so. I don't want any problems between you too, okay Ku, Beni?" the two Sekirei nodded, glaring at each other.

'Get lost brat, Naruto-sama is mine,' Benitsubasa thought and it seemed Kusano was able to understand as she had her own thoughts.

'In your dreams! Onii-sama is Ku's!' as the two glared at each other, sparkes started to emit. Naruto rolled his eyes and pet the two on the head before following Takami.

"Okay, what's up? Is she going to be okay?" Naruto asked worried. Takami nodded with a soft smile, really happy Naruto cared so much for his Sekirei unlike others.

"Ku will be fine. She is still perfectly healthy. As we figured, her reserves have shot up, while she still is level three she is nearing level four. I also have found out something…interesting," Takami muttered gaining a suggesting look from Naruto.

"Well, as I ran tests on her, I found out that not just her body has matured. Her mind has as well, and still is as we speak. I noticed that whenever she spoke during the test, she would stop referring to herself in third person. As minutes pass, her mind grows. It won't be long before she has the mind of an adult Sekirei," Takami stated.

Naruto nodded in understanding and was about to go but could tell Takami had more to say. "There's something else as well," She told him. Naruto raised a brow, waiting.

"The girl is quite emotional at this point in time. Earlier when you set her off with me for testing, she started crying and getting worried because she thought you hated that she was different," Takami informed him which caused him to look surprised.

"You must watch what you say and how you act around her. The slightest wrong move could have her give an emotional fit. Whatever you've been doing since you winged her, keep at it," Takami advised.

"But I can't do that. I don't know if you noticed…but Kusano is really fuckable right now! I'm already having conflicted feelings on the matter. I doubt it won't be long that she notices I am not showing the same affection to her that I am with the others," Naruto replied.

"Just a few hours ago she was this cute little girl who I saw as a little sister, or my own daughter in some cases. Now, she's this hot chick that I want to kiss on. This is confusing enough for me. As soon as I can get over the fact that she is no longer that little girl, I'll be fine. But for now, it's really difficult," Naruto sighed.

"And I understand that. I also thank you for thinking that way, I was worried that you wouldn't have cared and just went with it. But telling me this shows that you do have morals despite being a Shinobi," Takami smiled. Naruto nodded his head.

"Just take it slow, I'm sure things will work their selves out. Also, enjoy your new Sekirei," Takami teased. Naruto nodded before he remembered something. He left her and walked down a couple of halls, entering a room.

When he walked in the room he saw a half naked Haihane who blushed heavily at seeing him. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" She demanded, but before she could say anything more she felt lips take hers.

To Naruto, it was only supposed to be a peck, but it was Haihane who immediately dove into it, tonguing him down. Large light grey wings exploded from her back as she grinded with her Ashikabi, surprisingly winning the battle of tongues.

Haihane couldn't explain in words how happy and horny she was.

* * *

Akitsu paced around the hotel room in small panic. It's been two hours since the set time her Ashikabi said he would be back. After five minutes of that set time she would have went after him, but realized he could handle himself. Very well in fact.

But besides the point, she was starting to get worried. Yashima also seemed to be getting worried too if the constant glances to the door were any indication. The girl was sitting on the couch, trying to watch T.V but her mind was clearly occupied.

The two just remember that Naruto was appalled by Kusano's new form, told them to stay he would be back at a certain time and left. He hasn't been back since! Akitsu really wanted to leave and see if he was alright.

But it seemed her master was more than alright because he came through the door with three Sekirei on his arm, two completely new in a sense. Stopping her pacing, she gave a hard stare at the two extra Sekirei, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Naruto-sama!" Yashima cheered, hopping off the couch and hugging him. Naruto returned it, kissing her forehead. "Naruto-sama where have you been? We've been so worried!"

"Everything is fine Shima-chan, I just had to take Ku-chan to see Takami," Naruto gestured to the Sekirei who was still giving side glares to Benitsubasa. Yashima then too noticed the extra Sekirei.

"How come they are here Naruto-sama?" She asked curiously. Naruto gave a small smile as he glanced to the two new girls.

"Well Yashima-chan, these two are my new Sekirei and your new sisters. As always I want you to act as such. This is Benitsubasa, and Haihane," Naruto gestured to the two. "Akitsu and Yashima," Naruto finished the introductions.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a call," Naruto muttered, grabbing his laptop and walking into the balcony. He left his five Sekirei alone, all of them looking between one another.

"Well this is awkward,"

* * *

"Boss!" a 12 year old Konohamaru grinned, popping up on Naruto's laptop screen. "I've been trying to reach you for the last hour now, whats the deal?

"I haven't been at my laptop for the last two hours, what's up?" He asked his protégé. Konohamaru typed something up and a picture of a boy with spiky golden blond and purple hair came up.

"Do you know who this is?" Kono asked. Naruto shook his head with a raised brow. "Wow, you need to reconnect with the world Boss," The boy muttered earning an eye twitch from the older boy. "This is Yugi Muto,"

Suddenly another picture popped up, this time a teenage boy with short brown hair and a arrogant yet impassive look on his face.

"That is Seto Kaiba, right?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru nodded, pulling up another man with long white hair with a cocky smile on his face, though his hair was covering his left eye. "Maximillion Pegasus," Naruto stated.

"Yup. So apparently this Pegasus guy created this game a called…"

"Duel Monsters, yes I've heard of it," Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, so he held this torunment right, in this place called Duelist kingdom or something like that. Just yesterday, Yugi Muto beat Pegasus in a game and was crowned the King of games," Konohamaru explained. Naruto held a look that made the boy give a light glare.

"I'm telling you this because it is important info! There are rumors that Kaiba corp. will be improving the game and hosting a tournament soon. So what I'm going to do for you, is send you about two to three thousand cards to choose from and make a deck. Who knows you might dabble into it later," Konohamaru shrugged.

"Kono, as fun as this sounds. I don't have time to be playing kid games at the moment. Maybe you should make your own deck and participate. But I can't deal with such a low ranking company right now. Anyway, I have to go," Naruto said.

"Whatever Boss, disregard it if you want. But don't come crying to me when there is a mission related to this," Kono told him, his tone angry. It was him who cut the connection, making Naruto sigh.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Yashima giggled lightly as she stepped out. Naruto glanced at her then gave a small nod. The Sekirei sat beside him, however she squeeked a bit when Naruto moved her so she was sitting his lap, a blush on her face. "Naruto-sama," she murmured.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled her into a kiss, causing her wings to release. She returned the kiss, with vigor, enjoying the moment she had with her Ashikabi.

"SHIT HEAD!" Both jumped at the voice and looked towards Naruto's laptop to see an irate red headed girl on the screen.

"Tayuya? What the hell do you want?" Naruto wondered, still holding on to his Sekirei. Tayuya ignored his question and was eyeing Yashima, a dirty look in her eye. Before she could use her vulgar language, Naruto called out to her in a stern warning voice. "Tayuya!"

The girl blinked and looked towards him, a bit sheepish. "What do you want?" Naruto repeated.

"I wanted to tell you that Tomato face ordered me to be provide back up for you," She paused as he raised a brow. "I don't fucking feel like it. You're a big shithead so you can handle yourself, don't see why I need to get caught up in the mix,"

Naruto nodded, glad someone was agreeing with him. "But, right now I'm a on flight to your location that she set me on. But I won't be staying long as I have my own shit to take care of. Take care shithead," with that she logged off.

"Glad someone agrees with me, now where were we?"

* * *

**Alright so I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I wasn't really feeling it but I had to get it out. This was basically a set up chapter or whatever the fuck you want to call it.**

**So he now has Benitsubasa and Haihane as his Sekirei, yay! He will be encountering more Sekirei on the next segment. So yeah, I'm out and tired bleh.**


End file.
